Bloody journy
by the hopless romantic
Summary: He's a killer, a monster, a devil... he was tired, and lonely. He turned away from his old life to try and live like a normal human, but his past doesn't let him go with out a fight. Later humanOCxZoroarkOC.
1. Introductions and Blood shed

**Hi! okay, this is going to be my project while my friend back home tries to send me my hard drives containing my other projects. Enjoy!**

"Once more I see the shadows,

Once more I hear the woes.

The fire with in my core,

Burns hotter than the war."

All around me the bodies of fallen foes littered the ruined city streets as I sang my song. I looked around the carnage, trying to ignore the pain of guilt I felt when my eyes fell upon a childs hand raising out of the rubble.

"Arceus return me to hell,

'tis soon that I shall fail.

Alone I stand, and Alone I kill."

The sound of gunfire near me attracts my attention, and I look away from the hand to a fairly short tower.

"Yet with blood from my foes, my belly I fill."

My face screws up into my well known demonic smile, revealing to those who saw, my silvery steel teeth that were well known for taking flesh from bone. Without another word, I took off at a steady sprint to the hiding place of my newest prey.

=====POV=====

Gunsmoke filled the room as the military of the Regamas Region where slowly falling back from the pressure their enemy pushed on them. At a support pillar near the back of the force sat a severely wounded captain, gasping for air as his faithful pokemon, a Raichu, tried its best to control his bleeding.

"R… Rach, I… I don't think… think I'll make it." The captain lean slightly to watch his men slowly approach them. Their medic was pinned down near the front of the group, having tried to tend to the Radio operator before an unfortunate shot took his eye… and his life. Not far from the medic, in an attempt to help aid in his retreat, the teams heavy weapon expert, a Lucario, had suffered an injury to her arm that prevented her from effectively using the massive mini-gun she was fitted with. The rest of his remaining team where in various states of crap as they slowly lost ground and comrades.

"Now ya shut up boss," the captain's Raichu, Rach, snapped, "You's too fucking stubborn t'a let a wee bullet hole keel ya." Rach stuffed some 'Quick Clot' into the not so "wee" bullet hole in his trainers abdomen.

"Am I interrupting?" A soft voice came from behind Rach. Both the trainer and pokemon snapped to look at the newcomer. He sat on his heels like he was an Infernape, his body loosely covered in a raggedy black-greyish cloak. His face was mostly covered under a ski mask, leaving his pale, blood shot, hazel eyes and mouth exposed.

"Civilian! What in the blazing distorted world are you doing here!? This is-" The newcomer snapped his jaws and growled at the captain, allowing his lips to remain parted and expose his steel fangs.

"Shut up and tell me how many of them are left." His voice came harsh and cold. Rach heard his trainer swallow while he stared at the strangers metallic teeth. The man snarled and reached inside his cloak. "Useless officers… here, take this and get your men out of my way." He dropped a small white cylinder with the Red Cross symbol on it in front of Rach and started towards the battle.

=====POV=====

_"What the fuck do I do now?"_ Nima thought to herself as she held her bleeding arm. Her mini-gun sat useless at her feet while she hid behind the fallen pillar she was using as cover.

"Hey you using that?" Nima jerked her head up as a man she did not know squat down and grabbed her gun.

"Who ar-"

"Awwww Helllll YEAH!" The strange man interrupted her, as he quickly lifted and fired the large weapon in the direction of her comrade and the enemy. She took the risk and looked over the barrier as he fired, his bullets passed close to the medic, but provided plenty of cover for him to come halling ass over.

"Nima! You alright?! Who the hell are you?!" The medic cried as he jumped the barrier and squat next to his Lucario comrade. Before she could respond, the stranger dropped the gun and charged the enemy as bullets flew at him.

=====POV=====

The soldier fired at the insane man who charged them, his and the others rounds passed through his ragged cloak and him but he didn't slow… he came faster. Before he knew it, the man was upon him. The AK was ripped from his hands the mad man's head came to his neck and latched onto him before he could react.

=====POV=====

_"Hmmm, he needs more water"_ was my only thought as my teeth clicked together at the middle of his throat and pulled back. As his body fell I grabbed the machete I had strapped against the top of my tail bone and charged at the fool who left his cover and to shoot me as I attacked his comrade. His bullets smashed into my armor as I approached, causing some irritation and bruising but no actual harm. When I was close enough to see the fear in his eyes, I spat the throat of the last soldier into his face then slashed my blade up along the side of his gun and through his wrist. Before he could cry, my machete found its way into the underside of his jaw and through the roof of his mouth. Much as it pained me, I left the blade in him as I turned to the next grunt who tried to shoot me.

=====TIME=====

I sat on top of the tank the military had brought in as I waited for news of the battle. It took a few minutes, but I managed to save the assault team that was sent in, and now I just watched as the pathetic captain and the rest of the Lucario's team where bandaged.

"Speaking of the Lucario…" I shifted my head to catch her staring again. She noticed and quickly jerked back to looking at her wounded arm, which was now bandaged.

"Oy, you got something to say… Nima was it?" I said. She looked at me and swallowed.

"Y… you know my name?" I snorted and rolled my eyes at the fear in her voice.

"Thats what your team's medic called ya wasn't it?" I said sarcastically, she just swallowed again. "Anyway, I know you want to ask me something, so come on don't be shy." I smiled softly.

"I have a question, who the hell are you?" The captain asked, I frowned and pretended to clean my ear through my mask.

"Anyone hear something?" I asked, looking at the group minus the captain. They looked at one another confused. The Raichu looked up at me.

"No, just my Trainer asking who you are." I shrugged.

"Oh well, must of been some officer saying shit then." I looked at the captain and sneared, "Anywho, to answer your question… Rach?" I looked to the Raichu, who nodded, " The names Jofre, Jonko Jofre. Buuuuut, since almost no one can pronounce it, I also answer to 'Blood Fang', 'Blade King', or simply Diyablo." My eyes flashed to the Lucario who had gasped and now sat facing me.

"D… Diyablo…" If her eyes could get bigger, they'd pop out of her head.

"You've heard of him Nima?" the captain asked.

_"Oh dear Arceus are you kidding me?"_

"How hav ye NOT 'eard o em?!" Rach snapped at his trainer. "E's da 'Monsta of Regamas'!"

"Eh? 'Monster of Regamas'... mmm, I like that…" I mumbled loudly to myself.

"Wait, the brass hired Blood Fang?" one of the other human soldiers said, looking at the captain. I started laughing so hard I fell off my perch.

"You can't buy the monster…" I heard the captain say as I got up.

"And don't you forget it." I grinned, letting some of my bloodied teeth show.

"… So, why did you save us?" another soldier, a Machoke, asked. I looked at him but Nima answered before me.

"Blood, and death." We all looked at her she lowered her head, "D… Diyablo works for the thrill of death and to fill his thirst for bl-" As she spoke I walked towards her and went to her wound, which, though bandaged, still leaked some blood. Before she could finish, I rubbed a finger along her fur below the bandage and collected some blood on it. She watched me as I examined it before sticking my finger in my mouth and tasted it.

"B… blood." I looked down at her, she shivered as I removed my finger, now blood free. I quickly licked my lips, which seemed to unnerve her more.

"Tasty…" She sifted, set to run, "You should get some more vitamin C in you." I turned back to the tank and left her unnerved. "Your from the Crescent mountains aren't you?" She remained silent, I looked back at her. She sat frozen in place, staring at me and I nodded as I jumped on to the tank again. "You were in that clan that was attacked by the Lightning Commanders."

"… Yes… you saved my home." She swallowed, I chuckled and nodded.

"The Crescent's? Your profile said you joined up in Emerald." The captain said almost accusingly.

"Blade King!" we looked at a soldier in dark grey camo, "Sir, I've been ordered to take you to General King at the command post-"

"Oh freaking wonderful, please for the love of sanity tell me he's only a one star…" I groaned.

"Negative, he's a Lieutenant General-"

"FUCK ME SIDEWAYS WITH THIS THING!" I hit the side of the tank as I cursed loudly, then sighed, "Fine, lets just get this the hell over with." I jumped and started walking to where the command post was, ignoring the shouts from the soldiers as they tried to tell me where it was.

"Sir! You need to-"

"Shut up. And don't call me sir." I growled at the man following me. I walked past a small convoy of humvees and trucks, stopping to examine the slight damage on their sides.

"Blood King, please follow me. We have pro-" The soldier's voice became tired.

"Protocol, yeah I freaking know how a military works." I sighed and continued down the rubble filled streets. "How old are you." I randomly asked.

"Huh? I'm twenty six… why?" He sprinted to catch up with me, I just shrugged.

"To try and get you to get off my ass about where i'm… go… ing…" I slowed and stopped as the sight of another child's hand sticking out of the rubble caught my eye. The soldier noticed and followed my gaze.

"Oh no…" he jogged to the hand and felt for a pulse. I walked over to him as he hung his head and released the hand.

"Team Rocket has almost been completely wiped from our home, once we rid Opal of its infestation, all we will have to worry about is the Lightning Commanders." I say softly as I crouch and clasp my hands to say a silent prayer.

"... But how many more." He said sadly, I didn't respond. Finished with my prayer, I rose and tapped him on the shoulder. Our walk to the tent was completed in silence.

=====TIME=====

The next half hour we walked past several more convoys and ruined buildings. We didn't speak after we left the childs hand, but it didn't bother me.

"Up ahead." The soldier suddenly said, I looked at him then to the large tent that sat in front of a large collection of other tents.

The tents where all the region's standard urban combat camo with some having that annoying net style webbing around them, but I didn't focus on those. My attention was centered on the unnecessarily large tent before me. The center post rose up out the middle and doubled as a flag pole for the regional flag and the units war banner. The tent itself was ovalish and roughly sixty feet wide, and easily 10 feet tall. I snorted.

"Always the biggest or most decorated tent for the generals." I shook my head as I walked to the entrance. Inside was surprisingly bare, although well lit with a Chandelure floating over a large map of the city on a large folding table in the center. Two humans flanked a Machamp in camo pants who had all four of his arms crossed and an irritated look on his face. The humans, officers by their clean uniforms seemed to be arguing about something important unfortunately.

"Whose General King." I said, ensuring my voice made my irritation clear. The four in the room look at me and the Machamp spoke up.

"Mister Diyablo, so you are here… I heard you rescued some of my men." The Pokemon general walked around the table and stood about five feet from me. His upper arms hung at his sides while his lower set stayed cross.

"I just stated my thirst for blood, your men happened to be in the area." I shrugged and rubbed my chin. He chuckled and one of the other officers came forward.

"So, the famous monster has decided to take part in this war." I turned to him and snarled, flashing my steel teeth.

"I have always been part of the war against Team Rocket, you humans just never noticed my… " My lips curled into my demonic smile, "handy work." I chuckled.

"What do you-" The General interrupted him.

"Every pokemon from here to Kanto knows of the great Hero of Blood." I frowned and looked back to the Machamp. "Minus what he actually looks like under that mask." His face held a soft smile as he shifted to a salute, leting three of his four arms press against his sides. I instinctively returned the salute, then snorted at myself for the reaction.

"So I may have a chance at a normal life still then." I asked, crossing my arms. He tilted his head in confusion. "What do you want with me." I demanded, trying to get back to the purpose of this meeting.

"Would you be willing to help us clear the city? We may have them outnumbered, but they are putting up a serious fight here." The second officers voice was much more… rugged. I turned and looked at him, his throat was scared and the lower right of his jaw bone showed.

"Captain Cesar?" I couldn't help the surprise in my voice, "I heard tell the great gym leader of Moonstone was leading a force, but I didn't believe it." I shook my head as he chuckled.

"Aye, I joined my homelands forces, but enough of me." He looked back to the map and the Chandelure floated to his side. "Diyablo, Monster of Regamas, please."

"… I have small list of things I would like to have after this war, but for the death of Team Rocket, just point me to where the highest concentration of people I need to kill." I pull forth a small piece of paper and handed it to the General as I approached the map. The city's layout was fairly simple, a rectangular shape with all its roads running north to south or east to west. Various markers were placed about the map representing the forces.

"This list… it's almost like a list of… trainer supplies." General King said, I turned and looked at him. "Is… is it true about your age." His eyes were wide, I sighed.

"I'm tired of this life of moving and killing," I looked down and shook my head, "my childhood was ripped from me before I was born, and…I want a chance to… to know what others my age feel." There was a brief moment of silence before the officer whose name I didn't know spoke.

"So… how old are you?" I looked at him.

Seventeen."


	2. The beginnings of a journy

====JONKO====

I crawled out of my tent and looked around. The forest south of Moonstone city was quiet this morning. I took a deep breath through my nose and smiled, no civilization with in possibly a six mile radius.

_"Perfect, now all I need is to see if anyone would like to accompany me"_ I thought to myself as I turned and packed my tent. I felt happier than I had in a long time, almost a year after the battle of Opal city most of it has been rebuilt thanks to the regions infamous determination. Pausing to adjust my machete and hunting knife I had strapped to the back of my black cargo pants, I started to do a quick inventory check.

_"Bag's good, six shirts plus this long sleeve blue one, three more cargo pants check, spare jaws, steel jaws, MRE's, machete, Huntsman's on my right, Hacks, Fang, throwing knives, two med packs, ski mask needs washing,-"_ A snapping branch distracted me from my thoughts. Quickly I spun to the sound and dropped onto one knee, resting one hand on the hilt of my machete.

"Show yourself!" I said angrily, my lips curling instinctively, showing my off-white fake teeth. For several minutes nothing happened, then,

"Z… Zor zorua rua" I watched as a little black and red furry ball came out of the bushes. Large blue eyes met mine as I watched when I smelt an all too familiar sent.

"Your bleeding, come here, I have some bandages and full restores." I turned back to my collapsed tent and bag and started digging around for my medical package. I looked over my shoulder at the little zorua, it had not moved at all but continued to stare at me. I sighed, and grabbed the supplies, "I'm not going to catch you, but please let me try and help you." I stood and remained still, watching the injured pokemon for a sign of permission.

======FLO=====

I watched the human in front of me, he had not yet moved and I did not know if I could trust him.

-SNAP-

I quickly started to limp over to the human, fear of what could be chasing me over riding my fear of what this one man could do. I looked back and tried to go faster, ignoring the pain in my rear leg as the men in jungle camo jumpsuits who hurt me came forth from the brush.

"There it is!" one of them pointed at me.

_"Shit!"_ I turned back to look in front of me and was shook to see the other human jumping over me. _"What the fuck?"_ I skidded to a painful stop and looked back again.

====JONKO====

"OY! Back off!" I demanded as I landed on the other side of the wounded pokemon. My machete still resting in its sheath with my hand on the handle. It didn't take me long to realize they were members of the Lightning Commanders, they're the only ones besides the military's special forces who would wear camo jumpsuits, and I highly doubted the military would be the hunting innocent pokemon.

"What? Who the heck are you?! Oh never mind, Grimlock, get rid of this kid!" One of them threw a pokeball and released a very irritable looking Nidoking. We stared at eachother for a moment, giving me enough time to do a head count; four humans, minus me, Grimlock here, and the Zorua. "Sludge Bomb!"

I braced myself as the Nido swung his arm back and piled a glob of poison in his hand. As he shifted to lob it at me, I charged him, releasing the grip on my weapon.

"What the-" one of the grunts started to say as Grimlock threw the ball like a baseball pitcher, only to have it smash into my fist and his palm. Before he could recover from the surprise, I grabbed his forearm and jerked myself up and forward. I swung my feet up and around, ensuring my steel toed boots connect with his cheek and making him stumble. Releasing his arm, I let the momentum carry me over his shoulder and stumbled towards the grunt who sent him out.

"Wait what-" was all he got out before I delivered a round house kick to his temple, smiling as I felt the bone give way under my boot.

"Ni-" Grimlock started to say something but I cut him off as I planted my foot back on the ground.

"If he's still alive, I suggest you take him to the hospital before the rest of you can't." I growled before jumping back and ran backwards towards the Zorua, being careful to give the Nidoking a wide berth as he moved to his trainer. The other grunts started to back off as Grimlock started to emit a broken growl, then ran back into the forest as he let loose a massive roar before turning to me.

======FLO=====

**"Well human, it seems you HAVE killed my… master."** The large pokemon sneared with a wicked smile, I shivered in fear.

_"Dear Arceus, what have I gotten myself into?"_ I whimpered, the human who saved me looked back at me.

"Nidoking, I don't understand your language," He turned back to the Nido, "But if that guys dead and you want revenge, please wait till I tend to this one… Or if you don't, just take your pokeball and go." The human spun around and walked over to me, I couldn't help but shiver and try to make myself small.

The Nido just laughed and went to looking around the dead man's pockets as the man kneeled before me. He gently touched my side and carefully spread my fur, looking for my wounds.

"Shh… shh… Its okay, I'm just trying to help." His voice was soft and soothing despite the slight coarseness about it. "I'm going to start applying the Full Restore, this is going to sting so if you need to, bite down on my hand." He said as he moved his left hand level to my snout. I lifted my head to look at him, certain my face asked if he was crazy. He just chuckled and suddenly I felt an intense burning along my side, without thinking I cried out in pain and latched onto his hand. "I told you it'll sting." his voice remained even, as though my bite didn't hurt him in the slightest. My eye's wandered to his, surprised by the lack of pain on his face as I tasted blood.

**"Oy, human!"** The Nidoking's voice drew our attention as we both looked over to the large pokemon slowly approaching us.

"Need something?" The human asked calmly, the Nido just smiled and dropped a small box. The human looked at it then back to the Nido, who pointed to the box, then the man, his own ear. I saw the humans eyes widen. "Is that…" the Nidoking nodded.

**"Wh… what is inside that box?" **I asked as I released the man's hand, finding the pain had died down.

**"Its a translator, it will allow him to understand us."** the Nidoking said, lowering himself to a sitting position. The human looked between us briefly, then set the spray on the ground and pulled out another one.

"I'll worry about that later, can you turn around please?" He asked me. I looked up at him and slowly did as requested.

====JONKO====

I watched as the little Zorua turned around, carefully noting any stiffness or signs of pain. Seeing none, I nodded and gently prodded its side for anymore wounds, grumbling when I felt fresh blood on my fingers.

"Zo zorua zorua." I looked at its face with a slight frown, then reached over and grabbed the box that supposedly had a translator inside. Quickly popping it open, I saw it had one of SlipCo.'s most expensive pieces; a half lense glasses set with a one inch circle around where the ear would go and a small silver flexible microphone cord.

"Holy shit! This is a Multi-Dex!" I quickly and admittedly some what clumsily, put on and adjusted the mic before pausing and returned to treating the Zorua. "Sorry, let me take care of this first then I'll worry about the translator." Placing one of my hands in front of its mouth I began to spray the second bottle on it's side. It didn't bite down this time, though it whimpered slightly.

"King nido nidoking" I heard the Nidoking stand up and start walking away, but ignored it.

"Alright, that should do it." I scooted back to let the Zorua move as I started fiddling with my newest toy. The Multi-Dex is perhaps one of the most amazing inventions from Slip Co. thus far. Not only does it allow you to understand poke-speech, but it also has a complete Global Pokedex, Regional map feature, Skype, Video recorder, and a phone rolled into one VERY expensive machine. After fiddling around with the functions for a minute, I finally found the controls for the translator. "And I think I got this thing figured out." I looked down to the little pokemon I had helped.

**"C... can you understand me?"** a feminine voice came from the Zorua, I smiled.

"Yep, looks like this thing works like a charm." I chuckled, "How are you feeling?"

**"B... Better,"** She swallowed, **"thank you sir..."**

"Aww, dont worry about it," I smiled, making sure my lips stayed together, "Hey Nidoking, Is Grimlock your actual name or do you have a different one?" I turned to the purple giant who now stood by what I assume is the corpses of his former owner with a pokeball in his paw.

**"Grimlock works just fine,"** Grimlock squeezed the ball till it cracked and broke, "And thank you for freeing me from this trash." He stated as he dropped the fragments of the ball on the body.

"Dont worry about it, and I think we should get out of here before they come back." I got up and jogged over to my stuff to quickly finish packing.

**"W... wait."** I looked over my shoulder to the little Zorua as I packed. **"C... can I come with you? I... I don't have a place to go..."** she looked down, and I suspected she was about to cry.

"Hey, come on get over here," I called softly, shifting to face her completely. "You wanna stay with me all you need to do is tell me your name and help me pack." I smiled as she looked up.

**"R... really? Y... You're not going to p... put me in one of those... balls are you?"** She cautiously came forward, I laughed and shook my head.

"Naw, truthfully I don't have any on me at the moment." I shrugged and went back to packing, "Besides, I'd let you choose to stay or go." I waved a hand.

**"... Flo."** I turned slightly to my left, slightly surprised to see the Zorua at my side picking up one of the tent rods and moved it over to my bag.

"Thats a lovely name." I smiled and took the rod from her and set it in my bag. We heard the rustling of bushes and I quickly took a defensive stance over Flo. We were surprised to see Grimlock slowly tromping into the bush and out of sight. "You take care!" I laughed and grabbed my bag.

**"Where is he going?"** Flo asked, I looked down at her.

"No clue, maybe to hunt those Lightning Commanders or find a place to call home." I took a knee beside her and picked her up, much to her shock.

**"What are you-"**

"You were injured just a moment ago, and I want to get as much distance from here as possible." I started to run in the opposite direction Grimlock went, "And with your smaller legs, you may have a harder time keeping up with me." I chuckled as I moved into a sprint, "Oh, I'm D-er… I mean, Jonko, Jonko Jofre. You can call me JoJo for ease."

**"Jonko- LOOK OUT!"** Flo looked ahead just in time to see me head straight for a tree at full speed. I smirked and jumped to my side, narrowly avoiding the the tree but ran in the path of another. **"EEK"** I started to laugh as Flo curled up in my arms and tried not to look as I continued my insane movements through the forest.

=====TIME=====

I leaned back and sighed as I waited for Flo's check up at the Pokemon Center to be complete. After almost twenty minutes of nonstop running (and tree dodging) we arrived in the small Moonstone city, a lovely little place… if you liked cities, city folk, or people in general. I however had had my fill of the last long ago, but I still tolerated people enough to act like I like them. I sighed and started tossing the luxury ball up and catching it, trying to pass the time.

"Jonko." I caught the ball and looked over at the male Chansey who wore with a dark blue eye patch over his right eye, a nurse hat and had a large scar running down his left arm.

"Simpson, how is she?" I asked rising to my feet and walked over to him.

"She's in fair condition, a little shooken up about something having to do with trees and high speeds" He chuckled, "I must admit Blood, I am honestly surprised about your decision."

"Doc, come on," I rolled my eyes as we clasped forearms, "you treated me on several occasions, and I treated you to more than one strong drink."

"Much like you told me when we last met, thats in the past now." he chuckled and started to lead me to the back rooms. "Anyway, the Zorua is good to go whenever the two of you are ready." we walked through the double doors leading into the back rooms and Simpson pointed to a door on the left. "Second on the left, give a holler if ya need something."

"Thanks Simpson." I walked to the room as he went back to the main lobby. The inside of the room was much like every other standard medical room; slightly oversized wrap around counter surrounding almost the entire room, cupboards following it around the top, and a single medical bed in the center. The little Zorua looked up at me from her position on the bed.

**"Well, what did the doctor say?"** she asked and stood up.

"Said I scared you with my transportation methods," I laughed and rubbed my head. "He also said we're good to go whenever you're ready.

**"As long as you don't try to run through anymore trees, I think we can go."** she chuckled. I saw her eyes catch sight of the pokeball in my other hand and she frowned. **"Are you going to capture me?"**

"Only if you want to be my pokemon." I said and walked to the bed. She watched me as I sat on the bed with her. "You can travel with me as a free pokemon if you want, but I intend to recruit some pokemon to join me to take on the League."

**"... You'll let me travel beside you… without being your pokemon?"** I could fill her confused face staring at me as I smirked.

"Honestly? Yeah." I looked down at her as I shrunk the ball and pocketed it, "I've traveled the world despite my age, and I have seen too many unhappy pokemon fighting for people they didn't want to. I've felt the strength of both free and captured pokemon, and although a captured pokemon can hold its own, they rely too much on their trainers." I held my hand out for her to jump onto, "Free pokemon have my respect because they make their own way."

**"What do you mean?"** She asked as she ran up my arm and onto my shoulder. **"Most pokemon who have trainers are stronger than an average wild one."**

"Only against free pokemon." I started walking out and down the hall, "Take that Nidoking for example, if he was a wild pokemon for any length of time as that stage of his evolution, that Sludge Bomb would of caused me some degree of damage." I waved to Simpson as we headed to the main doors. "However, he had been captured long enough for him to develop the irritating trait most captured pokemon do, they won't hurt a human." I shook my head.

**"Won't?"** Flo shifted on my shoulder slightly, I sighed sadly.

"Not consciously." I stopped as I noticed Simpson coming towards us. "Right Doc? A captured pokemon will avoid hurting any human?"

"Aye, thats true. You can trust Jonko's knowledge on fighting and how people react to some events." Simpson smiled and noded to Flo, "And I have a letter for ya." he pulled a large brown envelope from his pouch.

"Eh? Who…" I looked at the sender's address and chuckled. "Well I'll be damn, that Machamp actually kept his word…" I folded the envelope and reached to shake Simpson's hand/arm. "It was good to see you again comrade."

"Aye, you watch yerself eh? I can't always patch your hide up." Simpson clasped my forearm and smiled.

===TIME/POV===

I learned little more of Jonko since we left the Center. He was eighteen and orphaned, forced to wander to survive, hearing about some of his travels surprised me greatly. He had a strange and rare condition that allowed him not to feel pain, which he considered a mix blessing. I also learned that he had another condition that left him without an lower jaw bone, and it was held in place with a piece of plastic that also doubled as his bottom teeth.

**"So, you have NO bone there at all?"** I asked, poking his jaw just below the cheek. He chuckled and reached into his mouth, stopping our walk to the motel room.

"Na, ti'z ez all I have." he pulled out a wide, off white chunk of plastic that bowed like a human's jaw bone. I looked at it then back at his jawline, that now sagged miserably. The corner of his mouth turned up so he was grinning or smiling, but his lower slowly pulled down. I poked his flesh with a paw, silently hoping he had something only to find myself leaning over further and further till I felt his upper teeth on the far side of his mouth.

**"Holy…"** I leaned back and watched as the blob of flesh fall and jiggle as he laughed. He started walking again and put his jawbone back in using both hands.

"Yeah, pretty ugly ain't it?" he looked up at the numbers on the doors and quickly back step to one we had past. "Ah, here we go." he pulled out a set of keys and quickly moved us inside.

As soon as he turned the lights on I was admittedly reluctant to leave his shoulder. The walls where cracked and an off tanish color. A foul smell came from a closed door which I assumed was the bathroom's. The bed itself was… well, it was most definitely a used bed and lets leave it at that. I turned to look at Jonko, thinking he's either crazy or really broke.

**"Umm…"**

"Don't worry, you can sleep on my sleeping bag, just let me put some trash bags under it. He took a knee and unclipped his over sized camping bag, allowing it to come off without me moving.

**"But what about you?"** I asked, feeling a little guilty that he was giving me his bed. He shook his head and pulled out a box of trash bags and the sleeping bag.

"Sleeping against the wall, I'm not going to touch anything more in here than I have to." He set up the sleeping bag folded into a square and waited for me to jump down.

**"You sure?"** I laid down on the bag and watched him. He nodded and leaned up against the door.

"Yep, night Flo." He reached up and killed the lights.

**"Alright, night Jonko."**


	3. Broken hand and Deals

======Flo=====

I shifted slightly as I started to wake up, trying to go back to sleep by snuggling in the soft cloth that… surrounded… me…

_"Wait, what?!"_ I shot my eyes open and started to panic.

"Hey, hey, easy Flo, you're gonna tear my jacket! Hang on, I'll get you out of my pocket." Before I could respond, I felt a hand grabbed me by the back.

**"Eep!"** I shut my eyes tight as I was suddenly exposed to the bright sunlight. I heard Jonko chuckle as the feeling of soft grass touched my paws.

"Sorry Flo, I wanted to get out of that rats nest of a motel ASAP, and you're just small enough to fit in one of these pockets. I looked over to his voice and glared at him as my vision returned, then gasped.

We were just past the junction of routes nine-oh-nine and nine-ten, still following route nine-ten. The region's mighty woodland's trees parted along the trail and road allowing the warm sun to hit the ground, but close enough to provide shade if need be. Jonko sat on a knee less than two feet from me, an apologetic grin on his face as he slipped the Multi-Dex on. He still wore the black cargo pants and tan boots from the other day, but his torso was only covered in a open, thin grey sweatshirt. His body was admittedly well toned, not exactly muscular, but tightly maintained.

_"Probably from that ridiculous pack of his."_ I shook my head and did a double take.

**"What happened to you."** I lifted a paw and pointed to the scars along his chest and abs. He looked down at them and sighed before looking off to the side.

"I've been in too many fights, and had an occasional accident during my travels." He admitted, his tone making it sound like he was slightly embarrassed. He shook his head and stood, "Well, shall we continue?" he jumped to his feet, his massive hiking backpack looking like it should of thrown his balance off.

**"Yeeeah…"** I nodded and started down towards the farming community of Gold town. We walked in silence before something occurred to me. **"Hey Jonko, how long have you been walking? And… did you even sleep last night?"** I looked back. He rubbed his the back of his head with and flashed an embarrassed smile.

"Well, I got just over four hours of sleep, and I've been walking for…" he looked up at the sun momentarily, "Well, it was just before sunrise when we left Moonstone, and its about noon now…" I struggled not to laugh at the face he made trying to estimate the time, and failed.

**"Please stop, that face you're making is ridiculous!"** I looked forward as I laughed, catching sight of a trainer battle. **"Hey look."** I pointed to them.

"Huh? Oh, looks like someone's having fun." Jonko said and zipped up his sweatshirt as we got closer.

The two trainers, both guys, released their pokemon, one had a Mankey and the other released a shiny Mr. Mime. The Mankey started with Fury swipes, but the Mime used Telekinesis before it got close enough to hit. The Mankey stumbled back and it's trainer gave it a new command,

"Focus Blast!" I stopped mid step.

**"WHAT?!"** I yield. Mankey put its palms about six inches apart and tried to focus, a small ball of energy formed, but quickly grew faster than it should of.

**"Shit."** I heard the Mankey say with a masculine voice just before the ball shook and started to move on its own. He released the ball and jumped back as it jerked off in a random direction… which happens to be our direction.

"Look out!" Both trainers yield. I saw Jonko sprint past me and raise a fist into its path. A small explosion erupted as the impact caused him to fly back a foot and land on his ass. I ran up to see if he was okay.

**"Jonko, you alright?!"** I looked at his fist and shuddered, it was badly scarred. His hand bled like crazy from the split skin, jugging by the shape of his hand, at least three of his fingers were broken.

"Hey Mister! Are you okay!" I looked up to see the four run up to us. I looked back to Jonko as I heard him erupt with laughter.

"Okay?! Ha! After a hit like that I feel like getting into a fight myself!" He shifted onto his knees and took his bag off, his laughter dying down to a steady chuckle.

"Oh Arceus, your hand…" One of the boy's said in a sickly voice, looking back at him I saw he turned a little green at the sight of blood.

"Ah, ti's ain't nothin." Jonko pulled out a white cylinder with the Med Cross symbol. "Hey, how'd your Manky learn Focus Blast if he doesn't have the control for it?" Popping the case open, he pulled what looked like a blue and orange roll and a pack of gauze.

====JONKO====

"Well… I don't know honestly," I looked over my shoulder at the trainers and the pokemon, "Connor her' wuz born weth it." One of the boys, a redhead in overalls and red shirt, took a knee and rested an arm around the Mankey, Connor.

**"Me pa knows et."** I looked back to my hand as I wrapped it in gauze.

"But you have no control over it eh?" I nodded, "You four live over in Gold or at one of the farms around the town?" I stood up and looked at them as I rolled the small splint over and under my hand.

"Mime n' me live in town," The other boy, a blond in denim jeans and a white v-neck, gestured to the Mime, who waved. "Luke n' Connor live at the farm just past nine-o-eight" I nodded and went back to my med pack to grab some athletic tape.

"Ya- 'ey, is dat a Multa'-Dix?" I heard Luke ask.

"Yes sir." I chuckled as I quickly covered my splint in athletic tape.

"So you can understand Mime 'n Connor den right?" The blond ask, his Golden plains accent slipping in a little.

"Yep. Hey wait, oy Flo! Yous okay?" I called, noticing she was quite. I looked around and saw her hiding near the tree line.

**"Uh… yeah."** I heard her call quietly. I smiled and nodded, she mentioned the previous day she was really shy around other pokemon. The Mime saw her and walked over to her, probably to introduce himself.

**"Ey, if ya ken 'ear me, I'm-"** I cut off Connor.

"You best not be gonna say sorry Connor." I crossed my arms and looked at the Mankey, "That hit felt almost on par with some of the meanest free fighting types I've sparred with" I smiled, "If your friend here would be so kind as to lead me to his home so I can clean this up a little I'd be happy to make a few suggestions for control." The three of them looked surprised.

"Yous a trainar?" The blond asked.

"Yeah, come on me pa's gonna 'ead to town latar, 'e may take ya to da hospital." Luke said motioning to follow.

"Thank you, and no I'm just a traveler." I swung my backpack back on and started down the road with the kids and Connor. "Hey Flo! You coming or you gonna hang in the woods?" I looked at her to see she had tackled Mime and was glaring at him. "Umm…"

**"I'm coming."** She ran over to me with a pissed off look on her face. Mime's trainer noticed and sighed.

"Sorry, Mime is… yeah." He shook his head and pulled out a pokeball and recalled him. He turned and looked at me, "So, if you ain't a trainar is that a wild Zorua?"

"Yeah, Flo's a free pokemon." I responded, taking off the Multi-Dex and offered it to him.

"Yous gonna let me use that?" he asked in surprise, I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"I'm an Equalitest, and I'm sure you wanna talk with her so if she wants to answer you," I shrugged and grin.

======Flo=====

I watched as both the kids moved away from him slightly and rolled my eyes.

"Im not one of those foreign extremist dumb asses who try to force people and pokemon apart." He sighed loudly and put the Multi-Dex back on before chuckling, "Besides, I've had too much fun beating the shit out of them."

**"Ye don't think Luke 'n meh ota be split?"** Connor asked his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Only if you think you should, or if he's abused you." Jonko shrugged, I smiled as Luke frowned and looked at my traveling companion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Connor asked if I felt you two should be separated and I answered." He shrugged again. "Anyway, Connor, about that control…"

=====TIME=====

After another hour of walking and Jonko explaining tricks and calculations to strengthen Connor's control and things Luke can do to help them train, I began to realize that Jonko was… well, extremely knowledgeable about fighting.

_"Wow, I figured he knew how a pokemon fights, but some of the things he's said and explain… I never would've guessed a human could have this in depth knowledge of our powers." _The sight of Regamas' Golden Field dragged me out of my thoughts. To those who've seen a map of Regamas or traveled it's trails, the vast majority of the region was covered in fairly thick woodland with few exceptions. One of those was the Golden Field that stretched from just shy of the route nine-ten, nine-o-eight junction to Shell Lake, and seeing it for the first time took my breath away.

When I traveled to Moonstone from my home in the Emerald forest I went all the way north to Lone Mountain, a single but LONG mountain that sits a few miles north of both Golden Field and Shell Lake. My path meant I didn't get to see the field up close, but now I wish I had. With the exception of the occasional farm house and barn, you could actually see across the whole Field to the town itself miles away. The Field's golden grass swayed gently in the calm breeze of the day, looking like gentle waves along the beach.

**"Wow."** I said, looking around at the farm land. I heard Connor chuckle and turned to look at the Mankey.

**"First time 'ere?"** He smiled as he walked up besides me, looking at his home.

**"Yeah,"** I looked over at Jonko and the boys. Jonko had a soft smile on his face as he looked out to the Field.

"I don't care what people say, Gold still has one of the best views in Regamas." he said scratching his arm just below the jury rigged cast.

"Hows your hand?" Max, the blond kid, asked Jonko.

"Pinky's dislocated, index, middle and ring fingers are broken…" Jonko closed his eyes as the cast flexed, "and my wrist may be fractured." He opened his eyes again, and smiled as he saw all of us with wide eyes.

**"Are you joking or can you realy not feel pain?"** I asked

"Are you kidding?!" Both Luke and Max exclaimed.

"I have a medical condition that prevents me from registering pain." he sighed sadly, "But I can still feel the injuries themselves, so I've gotten good at detecting broken bones."

"Then we'd best get you to a hospital." Max stated looking at Luke, who nodded and put his middle and index finger in his mouth before whistling… loudly.

**"Ouch."** I rubbed my right ear, Connor chuckled and headed over to a tree.

"Sorry miss." Luke said. Before I could respond, Jonko grabbed me and pulled me up to his chest as an Arcane charged up to where I previously stood.

**"Shoot, sorry."** He nodded to me and Jonko, then caught sight of Jonko's other hand and frowned.

"Hey Packer, can ya give 'tis guy a lift ta town?" Luke asked the Arcane, "His hand busted."

"What happened?" The Arcane, Packer, looked at Luke. It took me a few seconds to realize he spoke human.

"They where training Connor on Focus Blast when it went awry." Jonko lifted the cast so it was level with me, "Flew towards us and smashed into my hand." The Arcane winced.

"Ouch, yeah, hop on I'll take ya to the hospital." Jonko nodded and walked forward when,

-CRACK-

We all spun to look at Connor, who was jumping up and down as a tree fell to the side of the trail.

"Connor, did-" Luke started before Connor cut him off.

"YEAH! I DID ET!" The Mankey turned and started towards us as he started glowing.

"Holy Arceus! Connor your…" Luke shut up and ran to his friend. The two embraced as Connor finished glowing and turned into a Primeape. Two laughed and soon we all kinda joined in. As we calmed down, Jonko moved me to his shoulder and walked to Connor and Luke, and stuck his hand out.

"Congratulations Connor." we both said in unison, then laughed one another. Connor grabbed Jonko's hand with both of his and shook it wildly.

**"Oh thank you! Thank you!"** He said, smiling madly. Luke laughed , then tried to pull Connor back.

"Easy now, no ned ta bust 'is other 'and." He told Connor, then looked to Jonko, "Thank ya Mr…"

"Jofre, Jonko Jofre."

=====TIME=====

As Mr. Packer got closer to the edge of town, Jonko made a quick phone call on the Multi-Dex.

"Ah, Mrs. Psychic good to hear your voice again." He paused then laughed. "Yeah, yeah, hey I'm going to be in Gold soon and-" the person on the other side cut him off. "No no, nothing like that ma'am. I'm going to the hospital and then have to call in a favor from your husband." He waited. "Did something stupid and paid for it," he snorted and continued, "and all I need is for him to pick something up from the docks." He groaned and rolled his eyes.

**"Mr. Packer, how much longer till we're at the hospital?"** I asked, shifting on my spot between his shoulders.

**"'Bout five minutes."** The Arcane responded and started to drift off to the right before rounding of back to the left down an alley way.

"Oh for the love of- Sabrina, come on," The sudden edge in Jonko's voice caught my attention. "All I need is someone to take a package to a soldier then bring me my vehicle. That. Is. IT." I looked back over to him, surprised by the annoyance and snarl on his normally calm face. I found it oddly… exciting.

**"Everything okay there Jonko?"** I asked, my voice small. He looked up at me, smiled and moved the mic out of the way.

"Yeah, just arguing with an old acquaintance."

"Here we- oh, Mayor MewTwo, good morning." Mr. Packer had stopped in front of a small white building that looked more like a Pokemon Center than a hospital, then I remembered that Gold town was one of the places that were implementing the co-center/hospital policy to save space and money. In Front of the door stood a purple pokemon just shorter than Jonko, his hips where easily twice that of his chest, connected to thick legs with a thick dark purple tail gently flicking back and forth. His felinoid head held a soft smirk as his arms uncrossed themselves and he came closer.

_**"Morning Mr. Packer."** _He nodded to the Arcane as Jonko and I got off. "_**And really ? Just an old acquaintance?"** _Mewtwo reached his left hand out to Jonko, who laughed as he put the mic back in front of his mouth as he reached out with his broken left and shook hands with him.

"You are evil." He said, then hung up. "Mewtwo, Its been awhile." I watched as Jonko's hand and the artificial legend's eyes glowed. "How's the married life?" I sat down while they talked.

_"This may take awhile."_ I thought.

_**"Not too long actually Miss Flo."** _I jerked my head to the legendary, slightly surprised. He chuckled then, **_"So, what did you need?"_ **Jonko looked behind him, I followed his gaze to see Packer had taken off. **_"Alright, let me see the package, you head down to my home, you two will stay with us tonight."_**

**"Wait, what?"** I asked, confused about what he was talking about. Jonko pulled out the brown envelope he got back in Moonstone.

_**"The beauty of being Psychic AND a Legendary is you can read minds,"** _Mewtwo looked at me as he took the letter from Jonko, "_**and that makes conversations much faster."**_

_**"Also makes catching up faster as well." J**_onko joked, "_**come on Flo, the legendary here made a pretty obvious command."** _he chuckled as he started to remove the cast on his hand.

**"Did he heal your hand?"** I asked as I jumped after him. He stopped and took a knee and looked back at me.

"Yep." He reached the previously bandaged hand out for me. I carefully stepped up on to it and he raised me to his shoulder, where I hopped to.

**"So… how do you know Mewtwo? I mean, I knew he was the mayor of Gold town… but you seem to know him on a more… personal level."**

====JONKO====

I chuckled at Flo's question, _"Well, shit how do I explain this."_ "Well, its a little complicated… lets just say I helped him get his wife out of Kanto." I answered lamely.

**"What?"** Flo said surprised, I scratched my chin.

"Thats the short, easy version at least, the actual story may take a LOT longer to explain than either of us would want to listen or try to explain." She was quiet for a little while as we walked, then rather abruptly,

**"Do you still have that pokeball."** I stopped and looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah why?" She took a deep breath and sighed.

**"I want to get stronger and evolve, I want to travel,"** she paused, then jumped of my shoulder and turned to face me, **"You seem to have been everywhere, you're not afraid to injure yourself, and you know an insane amount about fighting, both humans and pokemon moves."** She sat down and sigh, **"look,I'll make you a deal, you help me travel and evolve, and I'll help you get to the Elite Four."** she looked up at me and smiled.

I took a knee and pulled out the luxury ball. I looked at it then her, looking for any sign of reluctance.

"You sure Flo?" I asked, "I don't want-"

**"Jonko, shut up."** she said, and chuckled, **"look, I don't really want to be someone's pokemon, but I feel… comfortable around you. And I figure you're my best chance at becoming a Zoroark and then eventually finding someone to settle down with."** She looked me in the eye. **"All I really ask is not to keep me in that ball too long."**

_"Hmm… what to do, she doesn't want to be someone's pokemon, and I don't want to…"_ I snapped my fingers together as an idea struck me, and startled Flo slightly. "Okay, I'm going to make you an offer, I'm not going to make you my pokemon." I smiled triumphantly.

**"Wait what?"** She tilted her head in confusion.

"I'll put you in the pokeball momentarily, then release you and rig up something for you to carry it around with you… I should also be able to trick the ball's ownership settings to make it think you're a human and say you own it… preventing anyone from catching you or using your own ball on you." I pinched my chin with my thumb and index knuckle as I thought.

**"You can do that?"** Flo's face lit up like it was christmas morning, I chuckled at the sight.

"I can try, lets get to Mewtwo's and I'll take a look at the balls." I said.

**"Okay, come on! Lets go!"** she said excitedly, then quickly took off down the road.

"Oy! Hold up! Do you even know where you're going!" I hollered and stumbled after her, but she heard me and stopped, an embarrassed grin on her face.

Again, sorry for the shity southern accent attempt, if anyone was offended sorry, or have suggestions on how to fix that for my later chapters, I would greatly appreciate it.


	4. Aired Blood Bath

====JONKO====

"Sabrina its good to see you again." I said as the famous gym leader from Saffron City in the region of Kanto stepped out of the two story home. She smiled as straightened her violet and white Kimono.

"Jonko, I hope you're not planning on causing trouble in my husband's town are you?" She walked towards Flo and I.

"Ha, please." I shook my head, "You and your mate are probably some of the very few who can kick my ass." "Or potentially kill me." I finished mentally. I saw her eyes flash, meaning she heard me. We shook hands and she looked to Flo, who still sat on my shoulder.

"And you must be Flo, its nice to meet you." She nodded and I turned to look at my friend. I couldn't help but chuckle at the stunned look on her face.

**"Y… yo… your THE Sabrina."** She said, as though she's only now figuring it out. Sabrina chuckled at the stunned Zorua.

"I guess some haven't heard that I've moved here yet." She looked back to me, "Please come in, Granger has just made tea and Alan his out back with their daughter."

"Thank you Sabrina, how are those three anyhow?" I asked as I walked up to the door with the gym leader besides me.

"Fare," Her eyes glowed as she telepathically opened the door. "Alan evolved into an Alakazam not too long after we settled here, and Granger has been helping me with getting the new gym running." She lead me into the living room, a fairly large portion of the first floor with two tan love seats flanking a dark red couch. The walls where a nice cream color with the dark hard wood floor being a lovely off-set for them. A sporadic collection of bookshelves decorated a wall with a stairway.

"Alan managed to evolve? I knew he was powerful, but damn." I shook my head.

**"Um… Jonko."** Flo said timidly, I angled my head to look at her. She swallowed, **"Um, do you think…"** her eyes shifted to Sabrina, who was staring at her, and froze. Sabrina and I chuckled at the poor dark type.

"I'm not as dangerous as I'm made out to be." Sabrina's eyes glowed as Flo was moved from my shoulder to the floor. "My husband has a small office with the tools to take apart pokeballs on the second floor, first door on the right. Flo, would you like some tea?" Sabrina started towards what I assumed to be the kitchen.

"Thanks Mrs. Natsume, I'll be sure to put the tools back when I finish." I wandered to the stairs, looking at poor Flo, whose face held a priceless stunned expression.

======FLO=====

_"Dear Arceus… she really can effect dark types."_ I swallowed and started towards the kitchen.

"Really Flo, I'm not going to hurt you," She said, I looked up and saw her poring what looked and smelt like pecha berry tea into a bowl. "You're a guest in my home, and a… acquaintance of Jonko's." she turned to me and rolled her eyes at the word 'acquaintance', I couldn't help but chuckle at it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a screen door open and a Gengar and Gastly enter.

**"Aunty Brina! Aunty Brina!"** The clearly young Gastly floated to Sabrina and rest in the nook of her elbow, **"I stuck daddy in a tree!"**

"Oh dear." Sabrina quickly levitated the bowl to the ground as she covered her mouth with her other hand and started laughing. "Excuse me for a second Flo, I have to see this." I smiled and nodded.

**"Oh hi! I'm Angela! Who are you!"** The little Gastly floated to me and turned herself upside down.

**"Angela, sweetie, don't be nosey."** The Gengar said with a motherly tone as she walked under the table and over to me, **"Sorry about that deary, my daughter tends to be rather outgoing."** She held her arms out and Angela righted herself and drifted to her mother. I giggled at the little girl.

**"It's no problem, I'm Flo by the way."** I walked closer to the ghost and held out a paw, **"It's nice to meet you."**

**"A pleasure to meet you Miss. Flo, I'm Granger."** She took my paw and shook **it, "And as you could guess, this is my daughter, Angela."** at the sound of her name, the little Gastly tilted herself slightly and smiled widely with eyes closed. The screen door behind them opened as Sabrina and a Alakazam walked in. Miss Granger and her daughter turned around and Angela instantly flew at the Alakazam.

**"Yeah! Daddy not in a tree anymore!"** The Alakazam smiled and grabbed her, then hugged her against his chest.

==TIME/JONKO==

I sat back in the little recliner Mewtwo had in his office and sighed. We had been here for almost thirty minutes and I spent the majority of it trying to find a way to rig a pokeball to allow Flo to be the sole user of the ball.

_"Damn, these things are a real pain to mess with."_

_**"You know, I may have a psychic ball around there."** _Mewtwo's sudden voice in my head made me jump slightly.

_"Damn it Mewtwo, your gonna give me a heart attack."_ I shook my head. _"And what the hell is a psychic ball?"_

_**"Oh please, it'll take more than that to give you a heart attack."** _I heard Mewtwo laugh in my head. "_**And a psychic ball is one of the pokeballs I made during my… early years of freedom."** _I nodded, understanding what he meant.

_"Right, tell you what, you can suggest that to Flo when you get home. Where you at anyway?"_

_**"Had to take a detour… some Lightning Commanders are causing trouble just past the northern end of town."** _My eyes widen and I was on my feet instantly.

_"A fight?"_ I grabbed my bag and unzipped a hidden compartment behind the straps.

**_"Not yet, and I'm trying to avoid it."_ **I snorted as I pulled out and slipped on two black forearm coverings.

_"You make it sound as though they would respect a pokemon."_ I grabbed the ragged Kanto Sniper cloak that was wrapped around my Unova Special Forces bulletproof vest.

**_"… You may be right."_ **I threw my sweater off and replaced it with the vest. A sudden knock at the door drew my attention as I grabbed the wooden case that held my favorite set of teeth.

"Diyablo, be careful and protect my husband." I snarled as I smiled, using my tongue and jaw muscles to pop the plastic piece out of my mouth.

======FLO=====

I was playing with Angela in the living room when the Alakazam, who I learned was called Alan and through some blessing of Arceus was Angela's biological father, suddenly click the television on.

"We are live from Gold Town where we are witnessing yet another attempt by the Lightning Commanders to force the residential Mayor to step down and admit Pro Human activities in the area. However, I think that this attempt may prove much different, as the current mayor of this little community, is none other than the Legendary Mewtwo himself."

**"BOO! No Lightning Commanders here!"** Angela suddenly hid herself behind me.

**"What are they thinking? Everyone in the region at the very least knows Mewtwo is the mayor of Gold town! We went to war with Kalos because of it!"** I said angrily and frowned. On the screen was two large troop carrying trucks with the Lightning Commanders symbol, a master ball with a lightning bolt shape remove from the middle.

**"The Lightning Commanders are up to something, aren't they."** I turned to Granger, who was looking at her mate. Alan frowned and looked very annoyed at something, suddenly he turned to the stairs. I followed his gaze as Sabrina came down stairs, her face looking like it was set in stone.

**"OOOH! Auntie Brina getting serious!"** Angela called and suddenly flew through the ceiling and into the second floor. I watched her disappear as Sabrina walked to the couch and stood behind Alan.

**"Where's Jonko? Surely he-"**

"Jonko is watching from upstairs." Sabrina's voice had lost what joy and happiness it held, and was replaced with the tone of a woman whose emotional diversity matched her stone face. I looked back at her and swallowed, her and Alan's eyes glowing softly.

**"Don't worry Flo."** I looked Granger, who wore a sad smile, **"Those two are calming each other right now." **I looked back at them.

"Does-"

"Oh my Arceus! The Commanders have a freaking TANK!" The New's lady suddenly screamed. I snapped my head back to TV. Sure enough, the Commanders had a older style Regamas Rhyhorn Tank, with its one-thirty millimeter cannon aimed at Mewtwo. The trucks were parked off to the sides of the road and emptying out troops.

**"The Bloody Hero may have his work cut out for him."** I looked back at Alan, his hands rested so his fingertips gently touched together in front of his face. Behind him, Sabrina's grip on the couch tighten noticeably.

"MEWTWO!" looking back to the broadcast, one of the Commanders was standing atop the tank with a massive sword on his back. His Field camo jump suit was left open from his waist up and tied around his waist, with a piece of what looked like medieval battle armor from Kalos covering his torso and an AK-47u clipped to its front. The shot wasn't zoomed in enough for me to see his face. "I am General Sanders of the Lightning Commanders, and I demand you relinquish your leadership of this poor town at once!"

Mewtwo stood still for a time, then pointed a hand at the tank. The soldiers besides the tank raised their guns and aimed at Mewtwo. When he put his hand back to his side and the tank stayed where it was I realised that he was only speaking to them.

"Ha! You expect me to believe you will honor our laws?!" The man pointed Mewtwo, "You're nothing but a pokemon! A human made clone! With NO reason to exist other than to serve those who made you! HUMANS!" He slashed his arm down and jumped off the tank. "You have KILLED people monster-"

Mewtwo suddenly leaned forward and clenched his paws into fist. He thrusted a hand at the man, then made very aggressive pointing movements as he took a few steps closer. He turned to the side and crossed his arms as the human started to speak again.

"You don't scare ME beast," The human snarled, "I'm going to give you ONE last chance, before I end your tyranny and purify that whore you-

====JONKO====

Mewtwo raised his arm with the intent to kill the man who insulted his wife.

_"NO!"_ Before he could focus the energy I grabbed his wrist and snarled like the monster I can be. Mewtwo jerked his head to me and teleported a few feet behind me.

_**"Blood Fang…"** _Mewtwo said, projecting to everyone who could hear.

"Monster of Regamas, I must admit, I wasn't expecting someone as… infamous as yourself to aid in our cause." I turned to the wretched Lightning Commander and released a feral growl as loud as I could. The twenty four soldiers who got out of the trucks looked at their leader and me, the nervousness emanating from them like clouds.

"You think I would help someone like you?!" I snarled, "I only prevented Mewtwo from staining the ground with your blood because I want to." I clicked my steel teeth together and he laughed.

"Ah yes, I forget your to much of a beast to share our vision." I barked at him.

"Ha! Vision? Please, your 'vision' is nothing more than a pathetic replica of Kanto's Team Rocket. Hell, I'm surprised you didn't help them when they were attacking our home… but then again," I tugged at the chin of my ski mask, "Where WERE the Lightning Commanders during their invasion?" I asked, "I was at the Battle of Opal, and I saw no sign of you. The Fall, and Recapture of Pearl town, you're biggest supporter, no Lightning Commander's lost their lives." I crossed my arms, "The massacre at Sapphire town, you had armed boats with crews on the water just off the docks, but you did nothing. Yet here in Gold town, during the Rain of Blood, where Mewtwo there," I jerked an arm at my friend, " Defended this city almost single handedly! Here your men came armed to the teeth, but you refused aid in the defence UNLESS Mewtwo and his family removed themselves from the town!"

**"Careful my friend, these men don't intend to leave without something to show for it."** Mewtwo cautioned me.

_"I know."_ The Lightning Commander clenched his fist and growled.

"At least we are not bloodthirsty murderers!" He pointed at me. "We all have seen what you do Diyablo! You've killed people while laughing at them! Drank the blood of innocent humans!" He swept his arms back, spreading them wide. "You've been called a Hero, but face the fact monster, you're no hero." I started laughing.

"Oh please, of all the attempts to get me to fight THAT is by far the weakest I've ever heard!" I whipped a tear from my eye. "Look punk, as you've said, I am a 'bloodthirsty murderer,' I am a 'monster' who does enjoys drinking blood." I licked my lips, "But I'm honest with myself and don't lie to-" I jumped to my right as the leader snapped his fingers and the grunts with him opened fire on me "FINALLY! I WANTED A FIGHT!"

_**"Citizens get back!"** _Mewtwo threw up a massive barrier around me, the tank and the Commanders.

_"Mewtwo, there's some civilians in here!"_ I mentally shouted as I watched some of them hit the dirt to try to avoid getting in the fight.

_**"I'm working on it!"**_ He snapped at me and I soon heard the sound of teleporting.

"Shit!" I grabbed three throwing knives from the slits under each of my forearm guards. With five quick motions I brought down four of the ass holes before diving behind one of their own trucks."

"Mewtwo! Call of your mongrel!" I laughed hysterically at that, and unsheathed my two tomahawks that sat on my legs.

"Me HIS mongrel?!" I started to rip up the side of the fabric covered truck as the grunts came around the sides. Once on top, most of his goons were on the side of the truck I was on but I threw my tomahawks at the two who flanked him. "I am my own mongel!"

======FLO=====

**"Dear Arceus… hes amazing."** I said as I watched the famed Diyablo work, killing the Commanders without fear.

**"He is good at what he does."** My eyes were drawn away from the cloaked killer by Granger's voice. She sighed sadly, "**The poor boy may never be able to have the life he wants."**

**"What do you mean?"** I tilted my head slightly.

**"The Bloody Hero wants a chance to live like a normal human."** Alan and Sabrina answered as one, which was slightly creepy.

**"You mean you know him?!"** I stood and faced them with wide eyes.

"MONSTER!" The leader of the Commanders caught my attention. Looking back I gasped, Diyablo had one of the Lightning Commanders throat in his steel jaws and shaking his head like a Houndoom with a pidgey.

**"He does kill with his teeth…"** I whispered as the remaining grunts shot their unfortunate comrade.

====JONKO====

_"Rrrr, now this is a fight!"_ I thought to myself as I took the assault rifle from my victim and open fire at the Commanders as I dragged the corpse back to the other truck.

"Fire!" The tank turret erupted with an explosive boom as the massive round flew out towards Mewtwo's shield. As I killed three more of them I noticed the shield Mewtwo put up flicker, and out of the corner of my eye I spotted Mewtwo on his knees, panting.

_"Mewtwo! What happened?!"_ I released the corpse and sprinted behind the other truck.

_**"That… tank… it's rounds…"** _Mewtwo sounded as week as he looked, and I got angry.

_"Never killed a tank… sounds fun."_ I laughed hysterically and jumped onto the hood of the truck and emptied the clip at anyone close to the tank, most of the remaining grunts took cover behind the tank and truck, the four that didn't died. _"Let me know as soon as its gonna fire!"_ I dropped the gun and unsheathed my hunting knife and machete.

_**"Don't risk your life for m-"**_

_"Your wife tasked me to protect you,"_ I jumped up onto the tank and roared at the leader, who was climbing up it. _"And I sure as hell don't intend to fail."_ I started to bring my machete down on him, but he swung his torso in a manner that used the hilt of his longsword to protect him. He thrusted himself forward and forced me to jump back, almost falling off the tank. His hand went for his gun and I through my hunting knife into that slot where the the spent rounds came out. It stuck and he skipped back off the tank as his grunts open fire at me again. I shifted my weight to dive behind the tank when-

_**"Their firing!"** _fuck.

_"Drop the shield and focus it around my chest! NOW!"_ I ordered as I thrusted my chest against the barrel and clasped it in my hands.

**_"Are you-"_ **Mewtwo shut up and dropped the shield but before I felt him focus on me, they fired.

======FLO=====

"Oh my Arceus… did… did anyone else see that?!" The news caster frantically asked. My eyes were wide as could be and my mouth hung open.

**"…No…"** I mumbled as the scene played out. Mewtwo's shield fell seconds before the cannon fired at Diyablo's body point blank, miraculously the body stayed intact, but he flew several meters back to lay face down in the dirt besides Mewtwo. The purple pokemon looked at body as his clothes burned then,

"MEWTWO!" Sabrina screamed as we saw him fall on his hands.

We watched as the leader of the Commanders laughed, six of his remaining ten grunts carefully advancing on where the two lay. The other four surrounded their leader, and lowered their guns.

"Now Mewtwo, what have you to say?" The Commander mocked, taking the gun from his chest and threw it to the side. "No way your defender could survive a hit like that." He started walking towards Mewtwo, "Now, why don't you do what a pokemon is supposed to do and," he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a masterball.

**"How did he get one of those?!"** Granger yelled, suddenly right besides me. The human threw it at Mewtwo.

"Submit to your master!" Mewtwo looked up as the ball smashed into his face, but the ball remained closed. "WHAT?!" he demanded as Mewtwo rose to his feet with extreme difficulty. He tried to rise into a battle stance and fell to a knee, the human looked downright pissed by now.

"So your whore has captured you and keeps your pokeball then? I should of guessed. No matter," He raised a hand and six grunts closest to Mewtwo raised their guns to him. Mewtwo looked back to the camera then lowered his head. I turned around just in time to see Alan jump up and around, quickly embracing his friend,

"NO!" Sabrina cried with tears in her eyes.

===MEWTWO===

_"This is it then… funny, at one point I wanted this."_ I closed my eyes as Sanders snapped his fingers.

"GRRAA!" I jerked my head up as I heard an unexpected battle cry erupt from besides me, I turned to see what I thought was the corpse of my friend jerk forward and charged the Grunts like he was an Infernape. They hesitated in firing, giving him time to reach the closest one, and go straight for his throat.

====JONKO====

Ohhh, ho ho I was PISSED. I ripped back from the grunts throat, but smashed my open jaws into his face a few times before I was satisfied and jumped to the next ass hole. He screamed and tried to bring his gun to me, but failed as I caught the barrel of his gun with one hand and his lower jaw in the other. I latched my jaws into his skull just below his eyes and ripped his jaw clean off, then shoved one end up through the roof of his mouth.

As the grunts shot me, the rounds either hitting my armor or flesh, I spun the gun in my hand around and did the same to them, only ensuring they died as I ran towards the tank. I felt the rounds of the four by the tank hit me as I finnished the clip and the last ass hole near Mewtwo. I glimpsed out the side of my eye, and smiled. Spinning around, I brought my steel toe into the temple of one of the grunts and sent him into another as I stumbled to a third

"KILL IT! KILL IT!" The leader of the bunch commanded as he jogged back to the tank, which was moving its barrel to me. I ignored it as I grabbed a grunts throat and squeezed till he bleed and I ripped his throat out.

"Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" The second to last soldier screamed as his gun started clicking empty, he dropped it and ran, the last soldier followed suit.

"WHY RUN?!" I passed my forearms together and, grabbing a blade each, threw one into both of their necks. As they fell dead I turned to the tank and the Commander who looked as though he had seen Giratina and Darkrai in the flesh before him. I laughed as I grabbed ahold of the tank barrel and worked my way to him.

======FLO=====

We watched as the monster roared at the Commander as he slammed the entrance to the tank turret closed. The tank started racing backwards and spun its turret around, trying to knock Diyablo off. Diyablo reached into it's cloak and pulled something out, the image wasn't very clear what it was but I had a good idea as he threw it down the barrel then jumped from the tank.

**"Was that-"** the sound and sight of the tank exploding internally and stopping confirmed my suspicions. _"Dear Arceus…"_ Suddenly Sabrina appeared on the screen near Mewtwo. I spun around and saw that she and Alan disappeared. Granger had her hands over her mouth as she watched the news. The roar of a monster caught my attention and I turned back to the Television.

====JONKO====

_"Okay, they're dead…"_ I snarled as I walked back towards Mewtwo and… Sabrina?! She looked up at me stood in front of her husband defensively, I snorted.

"He okay?" I looked down at the massive scar on my chest from where the vest managed to take the enough force from the round and save my life, but destroyed the front of it. "Pity, I liked this vest." I mumbled. to myself.

"My husband will be fine… thank you." I looked back to her stone expression, and bared my teeth.

"I simply stated my thirst for blood and voiced my opinion of the Lightning Commanders." I snarled and started gathering my blades. However, they raised from their places with psychic energy glowing from them. I turned back to Sabrina, her eye's glowing brightly, and growled. "Going to try and kill me with my own weapons?" I shifted my feet to a wide stance and spread my arms far to my side, "Bring it!" I roared. I heard the blades fly around me as the swung in front of me and fell to the ground.

"Please, I could kill you where you stand without much difficulty in your current condition." Her gaze faltered as Mewtwo started to stand again, she quickly turned and helped him up and supported his weight by holding his arm over his shoulder. She then returned to glaring at me, "Take your blades and leave monster, I'm not going to risk my fellow citizens to you any longer."

"Fine," I moved to each of my weapons, slipping them into their appropriate spots as I grabbed them. As I sheathed my last blade, my machete, my body started to glow. I snarled and looked back to Sabrina and Mewtwo, the latter had his arm weakly lifted to me as his glowing eyes followed me. "What do you think you're doing?" I felt each of my countless new injuries slowly close and roared at him, "Oy! I am the insane one here fool! You're too weak now to worry about trying to heal me!" I started towards him when Sabrina rose her hand and my body froze, I started growling angrily.

_**"Shut up and teleport to my office, Alan will use recover on you when you get there."**_ Mewtwo said tiredly.

"Fine, I'll leave then!" I snapped, and focused my own weak psychic powers to teleport. My eyes glowed brightly as my body started to shift.


	5. A night of surprises

====JONKO====

I fell to my knees and worked on removing my arm guards as soon as I arrived in the well lit workshop.

_**"Good lord Jonko,"**_ Alan said as I felt my wounds begin to close and heal, _**"Did you really have to let a tank shoot you point blank?"** _I looked back to the entrance and saw the Alakazam with both his hands out, reaching to me with his eyes glowing.

_"If that thing hit Mewtwo's shield again, he would of dropped it and been beyond able to stand"_ I thought to him as I unhooked my cloak and began to slid off the ruined vest. _"I was counting on Mewtwo to not be able to focus a smaller shield on my chest when he drop his dome, so at the very least he could teleport at the last minute to safety."_

_**"Yet you risked your own-"**_

_"The Unova Special Forces vest was designed to withstand a direct hit from a hyper beam,"_ I grabbed my bag and pulled out another pair of pants that closely resembled the ones I wore… without the bullet holes and blood. _"No solid round would cause Mr. Natsume to weaken as much as he did, nor would it vanish without a trace when it hit his shield."_ I shed my destroyed pants.

**_"So you assumed you could survive what ever hit you?"_ **Alan's mental voice asked, I snorted.

_"No, the impact alone would, as you probably feel, smash my chest and destroy my lungs and heart."_ I looked at him as I felt him start working on my internal organs, his face becoming a priceless look of shock and horror. _"Giratina and Arceus still want me here."_

======FLO=====

**"Hey, where did Alan go?"** I asked as I realized the Alakazam was not with his trainer.

**"He went to prep Mewtwo's healing chamber,"** I looked at the Gangar as she started to the stairs, **"Come on, Angela is getting scared."** I looked back to the news broadcast before jumping after Granger.

**"Should I check on Jonko?"** I asked, hopping up the stairs as she floated up besides me. **"He's been up here for a while now…"**

**"Yes, and he tends to get a bit… excited whenever Diablo is involved,"** I looked at her as we reached the top of the stairs. **"Go make sure he didn't sneak out."** I was confused but nodded and wandered down towards the room he should of been in.

_"What did she mean by that?"_ I thought as I slowly pushed to door open.

"'I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess- Oh Flo!" Jonko caught sight of me from the corner of his eye and dropped a pokeball on the ground as he grabbed the headphones out of his ears. He sat in a little riggity chair with no back in front of a large metal table. The room was surrounded with shelves and cabinets, it was well light do to four long florescent looking lights. The table in front of Jonko was covered with various tools, clamps, and pokeball parts as well as a silver CD player, which Jonko's headset was plugged into.

**"You mean… you had no idea whats been going on!"** I snapped at him as he slipped the translator back on. He stood up and looked confused.

"The heck are you talking about?"

**"The Lightning Commanders have showed up here and tried to attack Mewtwo!"**

"WHAT?!" He exploded, and grabbed hold of his knife that sat strapped to his waist.

=====TIME=====

Jonko paced the living room with a irritated look on his face. It's been almost an hour since I told him what happened and he was not happy about knowing he missed it.

**"Good grief Jonko, if you keep that up you'll wear down the floor, sit down."** Granger said. She and her mate sat close on the couch, little Angela on Alan's lap, sniffiling. I looked at my companion as he sighed heavily and stopped.

**"Daddy, is uncle Two gonna be okay?"** Angela looked up at her father, he sighed and looked down at his daughter.

"Of course Mewtwo is gonna be fine." Jonko suddenly said, causing everyone to look at him, "And do you know why Angela?" He squatted down and looked directly at her.

**"N… no."** she swallowed, Jonko smiled softly and motion for her to come to him.

"It's because he's a legend." He told her as she rested in his arms. She looked up at him, confused. "Do you know the stories of Palkia, Lugia, Yveltal, and the other Legendary Ones?"

**"Yes! Uncle Two tells me them!"** she smiled happily, and Jonko chuckled.

"Well, did you know HE is one of them?" I chuckled at how Angela's face became one of absolute shock.

**"R… really?"** Jonko looked up to Alan and Granger with a smile.

**"Yes."** I looked over to Granger, who had a small smile on her face.

"So you see? No silly human is going to take him down," He claimed,"No matter how bad things get a Legendary will never submit, especially to or because of a human."

"What about me?" A soft, distant voice drew our attention to the stairway. At the foot of the stairs stood a tired looking Sabrina, her Kimono looking a little ruffled from supporting Mewtwo's weight.

**"Aunty Brina!"** Angela suddenly flew around and through the weary woman, making her smile and chuckle.

"Mrs. Natsume, how is he?" Jonko asked as I bound to his side.

"My husband will be fine, though Diyablo may of been right in heckling him for trying to heal him rather than himself." Her eyes seemed to flash as she looked at Jonko. Alan levitated from his spot over to her and gently grabbed her arm, Jonko chuckled.

"Go rest Sabrina, I'll make dinner." Jonko turned around and started for the kitchen before anyone could say a thing. "Granger, would you show me where everything is please?" I waited a moment, watching Alan gently lead his trainer back up the steps as Angela continued to float around and through them.

**"Hold up Jonko, I wanna help."** I sighed and went to join my friends in the kitchen.

==TIME/JONKO==

I tapped my head against the door to the master bedroom and waited, the two plates in my hands making it impossible for me to knock normally. The door opened slowly and I stept into the dimly lit room. On one side the room was fairly plain, only having a queen size bed with velvet red covers and two small nightstands on either side, as well as a single dresser. However, my attention was drawn to the other side, where a faint hum came from behind the closet door as it to slowly open to reveal my hosts.

"You didn't have to bring us anything, I would of come down to get us something." Sabrina said as she sat on her knees leaning over a large metallic tube like machine with cables coming out of various spots of it.

"I know, but I also know you won't want to leave his side unless absolutely necessary." I sat the food on the little table by the closet door and stepped in. "How long?"

_**"I'll be back to full strength by sunrise."**_ I shook my head and frowned.

"You should be resting Mr. Natsume." I said dryly, "Not trying to talk unless its to relax your lovely nurse." Sabrina chuckled lightly.

"Thank you Jonko, how are your injuries?" She straightened herself and looked at me, I smiled and shook my head.

"I'll be finding out after I bid you two good night." I said as I slowly turned around and exited the little room.

_**"You're going to speak to them, aren't you?"**_ I stopped and sighed.

"You know I should be dead my friends, even if the pain of those injuries can't kill me, the very impact force did." I started walking to the hall door, " I want to know why I'm not."

They said nothing more to me as I left their room. I walked to the bathroom not to far from the guest room me and Flo were sleeping in and knocked. When no one answered, I entered and immediately glared at the large mirror. The bathroom was a reasonably sized for the family, his and her sinks on one side with a full wall mirror behind them. Directly behind me was a toilet and a clear shower curtain covering the two person bathtub.

"Giratina." I crossed my arms, looking at my reflection, "I know you're watching." I waited for her to show up in the mirror, but instead of a shadowy figure slowly fading in, my shadow started to grow along the countertop. I turned around as a pillar of light faded and in its place stood the great Arceus in her morph form and gown.

"JoJo," The Goddess smiled slightly as she leaned closer to me, "Are you mad you're still alive?"

"Only because I don't know why you want me here." I snarled and walked away from her and closer to the dead end. "You legendaries don't mess with the Cycle except for Heros, Champions or those you want something from." I turned back to her in time to see three red spikes on the end of three ghostly tentacles slowly come out of the mirror behind Arceus and slowly work their way towards her. "And your mate might try to poke you." I leaned back and slammed my shoulder blades against the wall.

"Damn you, JoJo," A ghostly figure flowed forth from the mirror, Arceus turned slightly to watch as it slowly became more solid, revealing Giratina in her morph form. "Couldn't you let me have a little fun?" She smirked as her tentacles gently wrapped around and pulled Arceus against her.

"If I knew what you two were planning, maybe." I nodded my head to the side. Arceus chuckled and kissed her mate's cheek.

"Would it make you feel better if we told you we had nothing to do with your... resurrection?" She asked snuggling into Giratina's front. My eyes shot open.

"What? This isn't your doing?" Both Goddesses giggled, and I felt my pants tighten, "Oy, no." I growled.

"Aww, come on JoJo," Giratina smiled darkly, "we'll try and be gentle."

"Giratina" I growled again and walked up to them, "I am not that kind of creature." I snarled and pushed the two female pokemorphs to the counter as I walked past them.

"To answer your question JoJo," I stopped in front of the door and looked back at Arceus, who now stood apart from her mate, "Is Darkrai."

"Eh?" I turned around and watch them carefully, "Why did he bring me back then?" The mates looked at one another, then back to me.

"He made a promise to someone." Giratina said with a sigh.

"She wanted her unhatched daughter to find someone who could protect her and show her love." Arceus took a step closer to me, "This particular individual's trainer was a member of the Shadow Reaper cult." I hissed.

The Shadow Reaper cult was a band of lunatics who worshiped Darkrai and him alone. Initially it wasn't bad, however the last leader lead them down a path of destruction and murder. In reality, he was a former member of team Galactic who was out cast do to his 'extremist methods and views' and tried to turn the cult into his version of Team Galactic. Long story short, the last few years of the cult were filled with turmoil as Darkrai himself started killing some of the followers who preferred the 'new' Shadow Reaper cult.

"Some of the cult followers still worshiped Darkrai and, although her trainer beat her for it, she was one." Giratina continued.

"We won't share the exact details, but Darkrai agreed to help watch over the hatchling and even promised to help her find her soulmate." Arceus finished and took another step to me.

"You mean..." My eyes widen and I felt my heart skip, both of them nodded.

======FLO=====

I looked around to forest, watching the leaves blow in the gentle wind and the flowers bloom. I smiled and looked down at myself. I was a Zoroark, my fur was soft and warm, my body beautiful.

**"I don't care if this is a dream,"** I sighed contently, "**It just feels so nice."** I sat down on the grass and continued to admire the scene, when I saw a figure hiding behind a tree. Before I said a word, my dream suddenly changed. Gone was my lovely forest, the flowers and pleasant breeze, and in its place was dark grey nothingness that left me floating suspended. **"Master!"** I shuffled and tried to get into a worshiping stance as my mother taught me.

**"Little Flo, please."** His soft voice stopped my movements as I looked up to my Master. His white hair gently flowed back past the red trap like teeth around his neck and chest. His black torso, arms, and skirt like lower half slowly floated closer to me.

**"My apologies Darkrai,"** I said quietly, looking at soft blue eyes. He chuckled.

**"Well my little friend, you got to see the creature you admire work."** He lifted an arm and the scene of Diyablo getting up and charging the six grunts that were going to shoot Mewtwo suddenly played at the end of this hand.

**"Y… yes…"** I said quiet as the image split and showed the times he attack the Lightning Commanders with his unnatural steel teeth. I swallowed, **"He is my soulmate isn't he master?"** I asked in a small, fearful voice.

**"Scared my girl?"** He chuckled again, **"Fear not, his soul and yours call out together, but he is not as… monstrous as he acts."** I looked to him again.

**"Y… you've met him?"** Darkrai sighed sadly, and the images vanished as he lowered his arm.

**"Sorrow and pain have followed him most of his entire life, and I have watched his actions since he saved some of my loyal followers from those traitors. I met with him on few occasions,"** He smirked, "**I was actually the one to first call him Diyablo, he liked the name and has used it as his for a little over six years now."**

"You named him yourself master?" I asked surprised, I had thought that I was the only one he ever game a name to.

**"Unintentionally yes."** he chuckled. **"But I must ask, what will you do should you two meet while you follow Jofre?"** I frowned and looked down for a moment, thinking.

**"If Jonko had not beaten the Elite Four, and still let me travel with him, I would stay with him."** I looked up at Darkrai.

**"What if after you have bested the Elite Four?"** he challenged. I tilted my head.

**"After that then our agreement would of been completed and Jonko would either break his word and keep me or release me." **Darkrai sighed and shook his head.

**"And yet you're slowly getting attached to this man."** He looked to the side as the images of Jonko filled the space. One of when I saw his chest and abs, another of when he protected me from the Lightning Commanders when we first met. A third was when we were cooking and he was flipping rice in a pan, but many of them held only his eyes when they burned with a fire I could not describe but could tribute to needing to defend someone. I shook my head and the images faded.

**"Master, I may be getting attached to him, but only as a friend."** I said, **"How could I let myself fall for someone when you are helping me meet my true soulmate?"**

**"Hmm, how indeed…"** my master mumbled loudly, **"Anyway, a note about your 'friend,'"** he leaned forward and close to me, **"He has a dark secret, and is connected to Diyablo."**

**"WHAT?!"** I reared back in surprise. Darkrai laughed and nodded.

**"Say nothing about you knowing, and eventually he will lead you right to your soulmate."**

**"But Da-"** suddenly everything started to shake as he slowly faded away.

"Flo. Flo wake up." I heard a faint voice as they tried to rouse me from sleep.

**"N… No…"** I whispered as everything suddenly went black. I blinked my eyes, but when they open I was back on the mattress of the Natsume's guest bed room. I rolled over to look at who was shaking me and saw the vague silhouette of Jonko.

"Flo you okay, sounded like you were having a nightmare." I blinked as my vision slowly adjusted to the dimly lit room.

**"Y… yeah, I was."** I sighed and started to rise, **"Guess you want the bed?"**

"Lay back down and go back to sleep." He chuckled, I looked back at him as he walked to a small recliner in the corner of the room, where a book and a small flashlight sat on the chair.

**"What are you doing?"** he picked up the light and book as he sat down.

"I'm going to pray for the Legendary, as funny as that sounds." I got worried.

**"Is Mewtwo going to be okay?"** I asked.

"Oh he'll be back to perfect in the morning, I'm going to pray his wife doesn't kill him for scaring her so bad." I was silent for a moment or two, then busted up laughing. "Goodnight Miss Flo."

**"Night."** I said as I curled up and fell back to sleep.


	6. Mission and Questions

====JONKO====

I looked out at the scene of destruction. Before me lay the smoldering ruins of Sapphire town, the buildings all damaged or collapsed and corpses littered the streets. I sighed and turned around, wishing my dream would change.

"Mistress Cresselia, Lord Darkrai, why must you plague me with these memories?" I sighed as I walked away and the scene changed to one of shadowy nothingness.

_**"Because you don't let yourself think of anything happy when you sleep."** _I looked back to where I stood. The Legendary pokemon, Cresselia herself stood in her true form with a sad smile upon her face. I sighed again and turned to face her.

"Lady Cresselia, it's been a while." I bow my head respectfully. She was one of the few Legendaries I respected and would show it to, not saying I did not respect any of them, but some acted too childish or disrespectful for me to be willing to.

_**"Indeed my young friend. How was your recent battle?"** _ She floated to my side, and recreated the bench and lake at the Safari Zone back in Kanto with my memories.

"I died, apart from that it was just another fight." I chuckled as we sat on the bench.

_**"Yes… my mate told me about his promise after I learned he allowed you to live."** _She looked down and started fiddling with her hands. _**"What do you think?"**_

"About someone else finding my soulmate for me? Little irritated and disappointed." I shook my head and smiled slightly. "But its great to know that I actually have someone out there who can… love… me…" The lake began to shimmer as I saw images of myself tearing at my enemies ruthlessly.

_**"You fear you may scare her away even though she's your soulmate?"** _I sighed and leaned forward onto my forearms and thighs.

"I am a monster Cress," I sighed, "Mewtwo is one in a select few who's seen me fight and not feared me." I looked up to the Legendary, "Thats a total of six not including the council in… well, seven regions. Those aren't exactly good odds for me."

_**"You know there are a few people who wish to meet the famous Hero of Blood?"** _She said softly and reached one of her purple arms around my shoulders. _**"And I can tell you that your soulmate will love you regardless of how you fight."**_

"Cress," I looked back to the lake as the image change to scene that plagued me far too often. The water became black and bubbled lightly. Slowly a light came from the middle of the lake as it showed the inside of a dark cave. The sound of gentle crying slowly filled the air.

_**"JoJo."** _I closed my eyes and, taking a deep breath, exhaled heavily through my nose. The air stilled as the crying stopped and the lake returned to normal as I opened my eyes again. _**"You're not going to be alone like that again."** _I sighed and smiled softly.

"Thank you Cress. Is there something I can help you with?" I looked back at her and stood up, needlessly stretching. She sighed and suddenly I felt like something bad was going to happen REAL soon.

======FLO=====

I shifted and stretched myself out on the pillow I slept on as I slowly woke up. I rose to my feet with a wide yawn and looked around when I spotted Jonko. He had passed out in the chair last night. Now that some light was leaking into the room from the window beside the bed, I could see that he slept in only his boxer-briefs, which I blushed but giggled at because they were white with light pink hearts on them. I slowly looked at the rest of him, and slowly widening my eyes as my mouth opened wider.

His skin was covered in cuts, scratches and small round scars that looked suspiciously like bullet wounds. His legs were fairly clear of both these, but still had a small collection. His arms held most of the cuts and scratches but oddly enough his forearms held none of the round scars unlike the upper sections of his arms. Both his arms and legs where also fairly well muscled like his torso, not exactly ripped but you could tell it was there. Speaking of his torso,

_"I don't remember seeing that scar yesterday."_ I looked directly at the center of his chest where he had a massive scar over his breast bone that looked like a firecracker exploded on it. He snorted and I looked up at his face. His eyes were half way open and his nose twitched slightly, but appart from that he had an expressionless face and I assumed he was still asleep.

**_"He's still asleep, Flo. Why don't you come down for breakfast?"_ **I suddenly felt Mewtwo suddenly in my head. I squeaked and shook my head, not expecting him. _**"Sorry a… is he seriously wearing undergarments with pink hearts on them?"**_

_"Y… yes."_ I thought for him as I hopped of the bed and headed to the door. I felt him laugh in my head.

_**"Oh ho ho, I am going to enjoy messing with him."**_

"You wanna let him know he's projecting to the hole house?" I jumped and looked at the chair with Jonko in it. He still had no expression on his face and his eyes were still half open. "And its a little hard to sleep with someone else's voice in your head." He slowly opened his eyes fully then smiled.

==TIME/JONKO==

"So Jonko, when do you think you will try for a Amethyst Badge?" Sabrina asked me, as I cleared the table.

"Not till I get a few friends and probably the other seven badges." I chuckled as I said honestly, everyone but Flo chuckled at that.

**"Is your team really that powerful?"** She asked.

**"Sabrina and I are telepathically linked and can think as one single being."** I heard Alan answer as I walked the plates to the sink. **"We were can even feed each other's power with our own and since she is immune to dark types, our combine power made us a threat to even some of the strongest dark types."**

"When I was… sick I didn't really care about hurting others and had Alan go all out, which is what lead to me being well known as the most dangerous gym leader in Kanto." Sabrina said softly.

**"It also helped her train me after she pulled herself together."** I walked back to the table as Granger took over, **"As you probably know, it's really hard for my chain to reach the point where we evolve to our final form. Well, thanks to Sabrina and Alan, I evolve and the three of us became virtually unbeatable."**

As I sat down I slipped the Multi-Dex off and placed it on the table as I rested my head in a palm. I zoned out as I thought about what Cresselia said in my sleep.

==FLASHBACK==

"Cress, what are you hiding?" I backed up slightly, and crossed my arms. She shifted slightly.

_**"The council is concerned about the weapon the Lightning Commanders used against Mr. Natsume."** _She rose as the bench vanished and the scene changed again, this time to another's view of the battle. From this vantage point, I could see the round the tank fired impact the shield Mewtwo held. I frowned as I saw it crumple into a fine powder and disappear. Seconds later, the scene showed me getting hit by the same round, and the same thing happening.

"I'm really glad I couldn't feel that." I shook my head and replayed both scenes, "It's almost like they hit us with a condensed, powdered version of Dark Pulse." I mumbled and scratched the scar on my chest. Cress nodded.

_**"Many of the Legendaries thought the same, and Arceus want's to question Mr. Natsume tomorrow night."** _I looked to her.

"Where do I fit in? Or do you need Diyablo?" Cress sighed and turned to me with a sad look on her face, answering my question for me.

==CURRENTLY==

I felt someone suddenly bite down on my forearm. I blinked and looked down at Flo, who sat on the table with my arm in her jaws looking up at me.

"Eh? Sorry, what happened?" I picked up the Multi-Dex and put it back on.

**"Something wrong Jonko?"** Granger asked as Flo released my arm. I sighed and frowned.

"One of the downsides to being friends with a Legendary, other's tend to make request of you." I turned my head to Mewtwo who instantly stiffen as I felt him scour across my mind.

"What do you mean?" Flo asked, we all jumped as Mewtwo slammed his fist into the table. His face became one of frustration.

_**"They don't have any r-"**_

"What's done is done." I interrupted him. "Mistress Cresselia gave me the order last night." I stared directly into his eyes.

**"Jonko, what are you talking about?"** I looked down at Flo and sighed.

"One of the Legendaries of dreams has tasked me to go to Pearl town and find out what the Commander's used on Mewtwo." I looked back to Mewtwo, "And as Peal is home to one of the region's gym's I will head there eventually anyway."

=====TIME=====

After an hour of arguing with him, Mewtwo finally backed off and settled for growling angrily. Flo was, of course, excited at the prospect of working for the Legendaries, but was filled with question's, some I nor Mewtwo answer without her learning who I truly was. Granger and Alan had took their daughter out back behind the house to play and train not too long after Mewtwo and I started going at it. Mrs. Natsume suddenly stood up.

"Mr. Maxwell is here with the van." She called as she walked to the living room and assumingly the front door.

_**"Ah yes. I had to leave it by his house when the Commanders showed up."** _Mewtwo rose and stretched. "_**Speaking of leaving things, did you ever rig a pokeball?"** _I was quiet for a few moments,the smacked my forehead.

"Nope, couldn't figure out the system." I stood, picking up Flo and dropping her on my shoulder. "Sorry 'bout that Flo, looks like you may actually be my pokemon." She shrugged her shoulders.

**"Oh well, at least you tried. But what did you ask Mew- Er, Mr. Natsume to pick up?"** I chuckled.

_**"He did a job for the military during the Battle of Opal."** _Mr. Natsume responded as we all headed to the front door.

"After I got payed, I picked up a few toys and had my old van retro fitted."

**"You were at the Battle of Opal?"** she asked surprised, "**What the Distorted World?!"** Mewtwo and I Laughed, but didn't respond.

"So, how's she drive?" I looked to him as I opened the door. Mr. Natsume shook his felinoid head.

_**"Try it for yourself."** _He gestured to the outside of his fence. My gaze followed his arm and I smiled.

The large, ash colored van looked bulky as hell. In all honesty if you didn't know what had been done to it, you would assume it was an old armored van. The bottom of the van sat almost two feet off the ground and had large off-road tires that would make traversing the bumpy back trails hidden across Regamas much easier and faster. On top sat the five thick, industry grade solar panels that powered the electric motor, generators, and charge the emergency batteries.

**"What. Is. That."** I looked at Flo from the corner of my eye and smirked.

"That, hunk of rigged steel, is my transport and home." I looked back as Sabrina walked around the back of the van with a look of shock. She noticed me then hollered,

"This is your little mobile home?" I laughed.

"Yeah, she ain't much, but its more home than that pack I got." I jerked a thumb back to the second floor guest room, where said bag was.

**"Do you really live in that?"** Flo asked, hopping down from my shoulder and walking over to it.

"Best get acquainted with it, gonna be your home too as long as we travel together." She turned to look at me like I was insane, I laughed again.

=====TIME=====

After I had grabbed my bag and and we said our goodbyes, Flo and I headed down the road in my oversized electric vehicle. I didn't want to leave the eye sore in front of the Natsume residence since both of them could send us to Kanto with a blink of an eye, so I just did a military once over and threw my large bag in the back. Now we we're on route nine-o-six S, heading out towards the Lone Mountain just past the forest at the end of the Golden Field and listening to one of my CD's.

**"Who do you think you are?! Tearing us all apart?!"** Flo sang along tapping a paw and rocking her head in time to the music.

"Where did you think you can go?!" I continued, " 'Cause everyone already knows, It's twenty to one yeah so you better run…" we made eye contact momentarily, then in sync

**"You got the world on on its knees! You're taking all that you please! You want more! You want more?! But you'll get nothing from me! But enemies."** We both started laughing and couldn't finish the last few lines of the song

**"Oh, oh that was good."** She shook her head as she shifted in the passenger seat. The next song started to come on but I lowered the volume.

"Yeah, if nothing else we could just go karaoking." I said and started to pull off the road in the forest just past the Field. "Alright, time to put some things in place and figure out what to do for your bed." I put it in park then slipped past the center console and gear shifter into the back of the van.

**"I still think you're crazy for sleeping in this thing."** She said as she jumped after me. I just laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, just help drag shit out of the bag so I can put it in this chest." I slapped the large silver coffin that sat bolted into the side of the car on top of a rack that ran the length of the back along the driver's side.

**"Thats…"** She shook her head, "**Jonko, you're strange."** I smiled and nodded. The next few minutes where spent singing along to the radio and unloading my over sized bag, except for the hidden compartment where I kept everything I used when I needed to use my other name. We eventually wound up agreeing that she would sleep on my bedroll and I would sleep on the cargo rack along the passenger side. We left my backpack on the floor as we went up to the seats, when I remembered that I did not remember where the hidden trail was.

"Whoops, hang on." I helped Flo back into the passenger seat as I went digging through one of the outer pockets.

**"I thought we got everything."**

"Nope, I got a few things still in… AH!" I pulled out the large folded brown map and started wiggling up to my seat.

**"What's that?"** Flo asked me as I sat back in the driver's chair. I smiled at her and opened it up as I layed it out just in front of the gear shifter. "**I thought the Multi-Dex had a map…"** Her gaze became fixed on the small area's I had highlighted.

"It does, but as you noticed, THIS ONE is marked from my travels and shows… a few more things than an average map." I smiled and tapped the penciled line that lead from nine-o-six S to just shy of West Channel, where it split and went to the nine-o-six E, and across the river to nine-o-five. "Such as some of the hidden routes and lesser known hiding holes for the nomadic groups." I let her look over the map as I took the van back up the S and closer to the both Lone Mountain and the hidden turn off I was looking for.

**"So… who's this, Axel?"** I saw her look at me from the corner of my eye. Without intending to, I let out a pleased growl.

"He's a bastard son of a bitch who know's how to handle a gun." I laughed.

======FLO=====

_"Did he just growl?"_ I looked at him with a confused expression, then looked back to the map. My eyes suddenly locked on a large shaded section of Emerald Jungle labeled; 'Reaper's potential hideout around here' and I was instantly filled with dread. _"How does he know where we have hidden ourselves? No, why does he know where we've hidden?!"_

"You good there Flo?" I just stared at the map, Jonko must of followed my gaze because, "I don't have anything against the Shadow Reapers, and I've helped a few get to that general area so I've kinda put two and two together." I looked up to him again, he had a soft smile on his lips as drove. I looked back to his custom map, then back ahead, lost in thought.

_"Who in the Distorted World is this guy? He's friends with the Legendary Mewtwo, he know's about AND gets orders from the Counsel, he's been in Opal during the Battle, and now I learn that hes help us find sanctuary?! Darkrai, what is this man's story?"_


	7. Enter the Lucario

WHOO! I'M BACK!

Axel; **Oye! What took so long to get me in here?!**

T.H.R.; Sorry Axel, I've been busy.

Phoenix; **Calm down son. Romantic, since you've killed my mates and I's story are you going to add us into-**

T.H.R.; I was already planning to add you two into Bloody Journey, didn't you read the general post I make?

Phoenix; **Which board did you post that on?**

Lucifer; I'll show you later sweetie. Any idea how long you'll be stuck in Regamas?

T.H.R.; … Not a clue, hell, I don't even know HOW I wound up stuck here.

Axel; **Well you have fun with that, I got a village to look after.**

Right, well, I have another chapter to work on and need to find a way out of here… in the mean time you readers enjoy the next chapter! OH and thanks tempast for pointing out the massive error I made when I originally posted!

======FLO=====

I looked around the dense forest my mind had created for my dream. The trees were just coming in bloom and the forest was filled with the lovely smells of spring. Suddenly the dark shape of my master, Darkrai, appeared in front of me.

**"Master!"** I knelt down as I was still a Zorua.

**"Flo, please."** He chuckled, **"How many times must I tell you or your mother that is not necessary?"** I looked up to him and smiled.

**"Sorry my lord, habits of the True cult are hard to kill. How is my momma anyway?"** I closed my eyes and willed a log to form next to us. He chuckled again and sat down on the log I had made as I hopped up to sit with him.

**"Miss Lomadia is quite well, she's actually assisting several of our other Champions on a mission similar to the one we've asked Jonko to undertake."** I frowned.

**"Why did you ask Jonko to search out the source of the Commanders power?"** He sighed heavily before responding.

**"He's one of the few humans we could trust with this task and was closet…"** I narrowed my eyes at him.

**"And? You're hiding something sir."** He looked at me and chuckled.

**"Almost as observant as your mother."** He sighed again **"All of us in the Council recognize what he's worth to us… but we all know that he is also… expendable."** He sneared out. I gasped and leaned back, shocked at both what he said and the venom in his voice. **"Don't get me wrong my dear, he is a good man with a full life ahead of him, but a few years ago, he and the people he calls family made a choice that sealed their fates."** Darkrai spoke softly, then shook his head. Suddenly my dream faded, and my master vanished.

====JONKO====

I chuckled as Flo twitched in the passenger seat as she napped while I drove through the forest. Despite how cute as she looked with her little tongue hung out as her lips curled up into a smile, I had to focus more on the trail and more importantly, the surrounding woods. I had passed through Axel's territory many times, but each time I had called well in advance and was accompanied by him, Sis, or both of those two nut jobs together. Axel, Sis and myself knew one another personally, even considered ourselves family, but Axel had unintentionally founded a pack a few years back and they weren't big on humans... especially trainers.

_"I should've called ahead."_ I thought to myself. _"Axel knows this thing well enough, but if one of the pack's warriors find us we may be in trouble."_ Flo yawned and drew me out of my thoughts.

**"Mmm, how long have I been out?"** she asked slightly groggily.

"About two hours." I looked down at her quickly before spotting one of the bushes alongside the road ahead shake. "You didn't miss... shit." The bush shook again and I started to slow down, ready to stop instantly if needed.

**"What's wrong?"**

"Axel and I have a history, but Axel's pack is a little... hateful towards humans, especially trainers." I nodded to the bush as we got closer, "And I think we may have a bit of a fight on our hands soon."

**"You mean we might have our first battle soon?"** Flo asked, getting a little excited.

"Not quite, Axel's warriors tend to focus on taking down humans before hurting a fellow pokemon." I glanced down at her, "Translation, you'll be attacking them while they focus almost exclusively on beating the shit out of me."

**"So, I'm going to have to try and protect you?"** I chuckled at her question.

"If you want, honestly though if we're going to be going against the gym leaders, I'll need to know what you can really do." I glanced down at my companion, "Meaning, you'll be using whatever comes at us as target practice while I play training dummy."

**"You want me to just let them hurt you?!"** I laughed

"If Axel or, Arceus forbid, Sis, found out I didn't even try to hold my own against an attacker, they'd kick my ass." As we passed the bush I caught sight of a blurry shape suddenly darting back from the road and deeper into the woods. "Think I may have to go a little faster..." I muttered and applied more weight onto the accelerator.

**"Who's Sis? And if you and this... Axel person are friends, why is would his pack want to hurt you?"** She asked as she shifted in her seat due to the acceleration.

"Sis is a shiny Flygon who Axel had a crush on for a while when we were..." I paused, thinking of how best to say the next part, "growing up I guess you can say. And Axel's pack doesn't know about me or much of his past." Before she could respond, something hit us from her side. We swerved and started to tilt as I lost control. Without hesitation, I shut the van off and grabbed a firm hold on Flo before slamming her small body into my stomach. Releasing the wheel I hugged her tightly as the van crashed onto its side and slowly started to roll onto its top. I glanced out the passenger window just in time to catch sight of a pair of Tauros charging at the van as we rolled onto its top. I snagged a pokeball from my belt and tapped Flo with it.

======FLO=====

I was suddenly pulled into another plane and found myself floating within a spherical object. Looking around the barren area, I spotted a red orb not too far in front of me and a massive window above me. It was through this window I watched as Jonko's eyes glowed faintly and his body suddenly spazzing as though it was static on a television.

_"Is he…"_ suddenly the window flashed with a bright light before fading, once again revealing my, now official, trainer only behind him was the woodlands from which we were attacked.

"Flo, use Agility then use Faint Attack on the Tauros on the right!" Jonko called as I felt myself suddenly released from the spherical prison to the world once again. I was slightly surprised by the fact that we were now behind the van as it was struck by a pair of Tauros, but snapped out of it and did as Jonko requested. As my target started to turn towards us I hit its side with all my might, causing it to cry out in pain and fall to its side.

**"MAX!"** The other Tauros called as he was suddenly pulled into one of Jonko's pokeballs.

"Flo back to me quick!" I quickly sprinted back to my friend as a Lucario charged out from his right, an Aura Sphere charging in its paws.

**"Jonko look-"** Jonko suddenly charged the Lucario and grabbed its paws.

"Flo hit me with a Night Daze!" Stumbling at his request, I focused and release the wave of dark energy at the fighting type rather than at Jonko. He noticed and forced the Lucario back, causing the Aura Sphere to be in the direct path of my Night Daze. As he did that, a Combusken charged out from behind him.

**"Behind you!"** I watched as my attack hit the Lucario's and exploded, causing the Lucario to call out in shock and pain and surround the two in a cloud of smoke. As the Combusken got closer, the Lucario suddenly flew from the smokey and crash into it when I heard Jonko.

"Try and hit them with Fury Swipes!" I charged the two of them as struck them as many times as I could. As I attacked, I saw a Machoke come at me before Jonko suddenly appeared in its path. The large Fighting type raised its fist to swing at Jonko, but my trainer delivered a barrage of jabs at its stomach, making it back up.

"Flo on my back and launch another Night Daze!" I quickly jumped from the duo and charged at Jonko, who had stopped attacking and delivered a round house to the pokemon's shoulder, causing the Machoke to stumble to the left and Jonko's torso to be low enough for me to jump straight onto him. Doing just that, I ran up to his calf and released a Night Daze straight into the Machoke's face. As it stumbled back, I felt Jonko's leg suddenly drop and his hand grabbing me before he turned towards the two Tauros who had recovered and started towards us again.

"ENOUGH!" Another voice rang out. At the sound the Tauros suddenly started to slow to a stop, and our other attackers backed up and dusted themselves off. Jonko slowly turned us away from the Tauross, giving his back to them and us facing another Lucario.

Unlike other Lucario's I've seen, this one was easily a foot taller, and considerably more muscular. We stood roughly ten feet from it, yet I could see its form was at almost twice as thick as a normal Lucario. Also different from others, its fur was missing from its upper arms and it bore several tattoos here. But what stood out the most about the black and blue pokemon, was the brown vest it wore that held six large pistols across its chest and stomach with two more on its hips. Sticking out from its back where two larger guns, shotguns by the shape of the handles and stocks. It raised an arm and pointed the barrel of an M16 at us.

"What the fucking hell man?" He demanded harshly, his voice was coarse and thickly masculine.

"Sorry, I'm on a bit of a time crunch and thought I could get past your warriors before they found me." Jonko said as he took a knee and set me on the ground, I looked up to him confused.

**"Jonko, do you know him?"** the Lucario started laughing, drawing my attention again.

"Know me? HA!" He swung the rifle back and rested the barrel on his shoulder, "That useless bag of painless bones is my Arceus damned brother!" the Lucario started laughing again and walked towards us.

**"Boss, what the Distorted World are you talking about?"** one of the Tauros behind us asked. Jonko laughed with the strange Lucario and walked up to the approaching jackal.

"Good ol Axel." Jonko said as the Lucario, Axel suddenly dropped the rifle and slugged him in the stomach.

"That was for not calling ahead bro." Axel said angrily, Jonko just grunted then Axel rested an paw on his shoulder, "You know I don't want any of my people getting killed."

**"Boss?"** The other Lucario asked, and I was glad, I was confused too.

"JoJo here is one of few remaining members of the Dark Heroes mercenaries like me." All of us but Axel and Jonko gasped at that. Every pokemon around the world had heard of the fearsome Dark Heroes who were renowned for their fearless acts of selflessness, and their legendary bloodlust. Facts about the mysterious killers were very rare, but rumors ran far and wide, from some thinking that the Dark Heroes were actually dead Champions who've escaped the Distorted World back to be amongst the living to others saying they were mutants created by some unknown government to be a supper army. However, it was a known fact that they were instrumental in defending the innocents during the Kalos-Unova 'War of the Fairies" and help neither side in attacking cities that held too many civilians, opting to desecrate the invading force instead.

_"If Jonko was a member of THEM…"_

"You honor me too much brother, all I did was tend to your guy's wounds." Axel looked at Jonko for a moment, then snorted.

"So? You were the only one who could control HIM." Axel poked Jonko's chest, which he grumbled at.

"Look, can you get my van up right? I have a job I need to ta-" Axel jumped back from Jonko, jaw hanging wide.

"JOB?!" He shouted, then looked over towards the other Lucario. "Lucy, think you and the twins can straighten that van?" Axel gestured to the overturned and thrashed van. The Lucario, Lucy, hesitated, then headed back towards our van. "Now, what type of job puts you under such a time crunch that I have to worry about my pack of warriors here?"

"Class three rush job." Jonko waved a dismissive hand. Axel turned his head ninety degrees and looked confused.

"Only two places on this island YOU consider shit holes, and even if you's looking to become a trainer taking on Pearl town's gym wouldn't classify as a job…" Axel suddenly snapped his head level and growled angrily. "Who made the request?" I looked up at Jonko, who didn't answer. He turned back and looked at the van as Lucy and the Tauros worked on getting it back on its wheels. **"Little one."** I turned back to Axel, he looked down to me eyes wide, **"You're traveling with him, please, who gave him this job."**

**"Lady Cresselia relay-"**

"FLO!" I snapped my head back to Jonko as he jumped back away from Axel and I.

"THE COUNCIL?!" I yipped and scurried back from Axel. His face was suddenly furious as he held a paw towards the heavens. "NO! NO FUCKING WAY ARE-"

"The Commanders have a weapon that brought Mewtwo to his knees in ONE hit!" Jonko's furry attracted my attention. His fist were clenched and his face matched Axel's rage as his eyes burned with determination and challenge."You and I both know that shouldn't be and I'm one of the last surviving human members of the DH and I will have HIM to back me up." Jonko growled.

"I don't care if five Diyablos were standing right next to you!" Axel roared, I gasped and looked at Axel with wide eyes "Every time we ever did something for the Council one of our members DIED brother. And though I wouldn't mind hearing Diyablo is no more, you are the closest thing to-"

"Axel." Jonko stopped him and suddenly embraced the abnormally large Lucario in a hug. I watched the two momentarily, then turned my attention to the Combusken. His face was quite comical, as both his mouth and eyes were opened as wide as they could possibly be. I chuckled then turned towards the van and fell over laughing. The other three pokemon had looks that matched the Combusken's one of absolute shock. Suddenly I heard Axel grunt and cough slightly.

"Alright, enough delay! Twins, Lucy, Flank! Return to the village, we will join you shortly."

"A-" I turned in time time to catch Axel suddenly place one of his many pistols in my trainer's mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"You's going to come with me human, you get the honor of being the first and only of your kind to see the haven I've built." Jonko leaned back, allowing the gun to leave his mouth.

**"Boss! You can't let a-"** Axel barked and pointed the gun at the Combusken, a snarl on his lips.

**"I'll let who I want see the village Flank."** Axel flicked the gun so it spun as he slipped it back into its place at his hip. **"Jonko here may be a human, but if you think for a second that we can't trust the B-"**

"AXEL!" Joko suddenly snarled at his friend. Axel looked at him, eyes wide as Jonko continued, "THAT name is not mine to have." Axel opened his mouth, then shut it and faced palmed.

**"How da fuck did I NOT notice the Multi-Dex."** The Jackal shook his head. "Sorry bro, I forget that you hate that title. **Anyway Flank, just trust me, JoJo here is one we can trust."**

**"Um, mister Axel."** I drew his attention, and shuffled my paws. **"Why do you want us to go with you"** He chuckled.

**"Simple, I'm going to lock my brother up till he comes to his senses."** Jonko busted up laughing.

"Really?" Joko asked before Axel slammed a paw into his neck. Jonko stood tall for a moment, then, "Ass." and with that, he collapsed where he stood.

**"Jonko!"**

=====TIME=====

**"Oh man were we glad the boss was there, otherwise Sis would of torn us apart!"** I laughed with Axel as he told me about one of Jonko and his pranks that went sour. Axel had thrown Jonko into the back of his own van and proceeded to talk to me as though he knew me. After a few minutes I got comfortable enough around the abnormally large lucario to start talking to him. As he drove down the road he was kind enough to tell me some of the things he and Jonko did when they were growing up.

**"So, this Sisilia really doesn't like people messing with her machines?"** Axel chuckled and shook his head.

"Sis was the team's mechanic, and arguably the most scary when we weren't fighting." I looked back to see Jonko slowly get up off the ground.

"Eh? You okay back there bro?" Axel said smugly. Jonko growled and walked up to the center console.

"No thanks to you ass hole." Jonko lightly hit Axel's furless arm, causing the Lucario to chuckle again.

**"Hey Axel, what happened to your arms anyway?"** Axel growled with a sly grin.

"He keeps them shaved so he can show off his tattoos." Jonko answered. "Each of the Dark Heroes have a tattoo made with a special ink that marks us."

**"When a fight gets a little too out of hand, I show my enemies why we are to be feared."** Axel chuckled darkly and I shivered. "Ah, welcome to my village." I looked out the main window and gasped. Before us sat a small clearing with a fire pit in the middle. Around the edges of the clearing sat a few raggedy shacks with various pokemon walking around. The sight was very similar to my home back in Emerald, but much smaller.

"Its beautiful bro." Jonko said softly. I looked over at him and was surprised to see a look of longing in his eyes. Axel just grunted, then growled.

"Looks like you're going to be stuck on my hip for a while though." I looked back out the window again. Standing in front of the fire pit stood the five pokemon from earlier, as well as a Blaziken, another Machoke, two Dragonites and a Zorroak.

"Eh, just a repeat of the first time we visited the Pokemon Village in Kalos." Axel chuckled.

"True, just don't kill anyone." Axel stopped the van in front of the group of warriors. "Miss Flo, for your own safety, please stay close to me, this is likely to get a little ugly." I looked at him, then Jonko, who nodded with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

=====T.H.R.=====

T.H.R.;Yeah! I am back in business! Stuck in my own region, but thats not a total problem.

Lucifer; **Would be nice if we could be get back to your world.** (Gallade)

T.H.R.; Yeah yeah yeah… wait, why do YOU want to go back to my home world?

Lucifer; **We can buy meat without that doesn't have a slight tofu taste,** (Charizard) **Phoenix and I get a lot of cuddle time because of where we live being so fucking cold,** (Ekans) **She and I have seen all the wonders of our universe already but your's is full of unexplored wonders** (Lucario)

T.H.R.; Okay, okay I get it. And did you have to say all that in three different languages?

Phoenix; **You do need to familiarize yourself with more pokespeach while your stuck here.**

T.H.R.; ...Why do I get the feeling YOU have something to do with this Phoenix?

Phoenix;** …** -looks away with a slightly smug expression-


	8. Don't mess with killers

======FLO=====

I followed Axel out the driver side as Jonko got out the back. The Zoroark stepped forward once Jonko was in site.

**"Axel! You have done a lot of strange and stupid things since I've known you, but bringing a human HERE?!"**

**"What are you getting at Zachary?"** Axel demanded. I positioned myself behind his leg and watched the Blaziken and Dragonites got closer to us.

**"We think its time you stood aside."** The Blaziken said as he popped his knuckles.

**"Oh? By we do you mean just the four of you fools?"** Axel crossed his arms and chuckled.

"Competition for command bro?" I looked back to Jonko as he spoke. He unclipped his belt and allowed both his knife and machete to fall from his hips.

"Jonko, Flo, meet Zackary, Bronic, Susy, and Elie." I looked back at the four approaching us as Axel nodded to each in accordance. "These four have been a thorn in my side since they joined."

**"Enough stalling Axel!"** The Dragonite Elie demanded, **"We are tired of your foolish leadership-"**

"Arceus damn! Your a bitch thing aren't you?!" Jonko and Axel laughed, infuriating the female Dragonite.

"She's not too bad, but yeah, they think they can run this band better than me." Axel suddenly turned and looked at Jonko, "Hey bro…" I followed His gaze back to his brother. Jonko slammed his fist together and smiled.

"If you's asking what I think you is, then I'm game." Axel laughed and we looked back at the four who approached.

**"Tell you what, if the four of you can beat both me and that guy,"** Axel jerked a paw back at Jonko, **"We both will leave immediately."** The four of them looked between one another and laughed. Zachary looked back to us and growled with a overconfident smile.

**"Alright you fool, but what do-"**

"When WE whip your ass's the lot of you will leave my bro alone and do as he says with out complaint." Jonko suddenly appeared besides me and Axel.

**"Flo, head over to the Gallade there,"** I looked in the direction Axel had indicated, **"Grave is an old friend, He'll keep you safe from the cross fire."**

====JONKO====

Flo quickly dashed over to the 'family' friend as the Dragonite Susy started to speak.

**"I don't know how you two think you can beat us, but we agree with your foolish terms! Pre-"** I teleported directly in front of the dragon and delivered a powerful uppercut to her jaw, effectively shutting her up.

**"SISTER!"** I heard the Elie yell, but I ignored it as I drove a quick volley of jabs into Susy's side as I worked my way between them. As I turned to kick Elie, I caught site of Axel throwing the Zoroark over the Blaziken seeming without effort. As my foot contacted with the Dragonite's stomach, she doubled over and the one I left alone fell to her knees holding her side. I pulled my foot from her belly and smashed it into the side of Susy's skull, knocking her over.

"Bro! KP swap!" I left the two Dragons to grab hold of Axel's out stretched arm. He jumped slightly out to my side as I began to spin. I forced the two of us around twice before I released his paw and let him sail a flying kick straight into the bent over Dragon. I continued around and clocked the Blaze Pokemon hard enough in the head to send him to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of Zachary reading a range attack. Not sure which one of us he intended to attack, I just grabbed Bronic of the ground and held him in front of me as he fired a rather weak Night Daze into his comrade. The poor Blaziken grunted at the impact, then again as I drove my elbow into a rather sensitive nerve at the base of his neck.

Leaving the now paralyzed and unconscious foe, I charged at the now nervous looking Zoroark. In retaliation, He hit me with Night Slash. As his claws sank into my side I grabbed ahold of his throat and dragged him close to my face.

"I'd submit now." I said as I position my thumb under his jaw between the bone and where his tongue connects to him. He tried to growl, but found that he would only choke if he tried. "How you doing bro?" I looked back over to him to see him sitting on top of the pair of hurting dragons.

"I've been waiting on you. You've gotten a little rusty it seems." I widen my eyes at his remark.

"Excuse me?" I grabbed the claw that was in my side and removed it. "Could you repeat that?" I swung Zachary around and threw him on the ground between Axel and me as my Lucarian brother wandered to where I dropped my blades.

"How can you expect me to let you take on the Lightning Commanders if you's getting so slow?" Before I could respond to that, Axel chucked my weapons at me.

**"BOSS! BOSS! WE GOT TROUBLE!"** Everyone looked to where the shouting was coming from. Not to far from where Axel brought us in, a Dodrio ran up looking like he had been attacked recently. **"COMMANDERS ARE COMING!"**

**"EVERYONE TO THE SAFE HOUSES!"** Axel demanded, slowly drawing the two pistols that rested at the top of his chest as I clipped my blades back on. Quickly everyone began to shuffle back into the woods behind us, the Dragonite sisters limped off as Zachary and the Machoke who just watched drug Bronic across the ground

"Flo! Go with them! Axel time to light up?" I grabbed and chucked my Multi-Dex away as Axel snarled His shoulders suddenly burned brightly with a golden light, fading to reveal the fused golden DH that all members of the Dark Heroes had.

"Distorted World be damned yeah!" Axel barked at me, and I felt my neck began to burn as my own brand slowly revealed itself upon my adams apple.

==THIRD=POV==

Just as the rest of the village citizens got to safety within the surrounding area, the Lightning Commanders began to flood into the small clearing from where the Dodrio had come from. Jonko slowly moved to Axel's side as some braver Commanders came closer to the large and armed Lucario.

"Brother." Jonko's tone held an edge that seldom had ever heard. The massive Lucario looked to the human on his right, and smiled at the fire that burned in his eyes. The two shared no words as they nodded in unspoken agreement. The human dashed forward, growling as he gripped the barrel of the closet gun to them while Axel snarled as he raised two pistols towards their prey. In a quick frenzy of the two clips, the lucario killed sixteen of the attacking force, including the previous owner of Jonko's assault rifle. As thanks, Jonko fired upon the few who had taken aim at his brother before returning to stand beside the lucario. The Commanders quickly found themselves on the receiving side of hell as Axel grabbed a second set of pistols and the duo began a near unstoppable dance of destruction. Human and Lucario brothers stood mere inches apart as they flowed from one attacker to the next in a fluid back to back motion that made it clear they had fought together before.

As the invaders fired, the man immune to pain would stand in the path of the bullets, letting them crash into his flesh as he returned fire with the gun from one of their fallen comrades. Behind him, the trigger happy Lucario howled as he relentlessly unleashed round after round into the attackers, each one hitting their mark upon the faces of those who dared attacked his village. Together they moved as one as they advanced upon the incoming wave of enemies, fearlessly and relentlessly attacking. Before long the duo's ammunition dwindled as the Commanders fell to the deadly rounds, but they refused to show signs of retreating, even when Jonko stumbled and vomited blood. Clicking dry, the severely wounded man dropped the assault rifle and unsheathed his machete and hunting knife while Axel dropped his pistols and ripped one of the shotguns from its place on his back.

Rearmed, the duo's attack style changed dramatically, the human suddenly became a force of nature as he swung his blades at and into his opponents with terrifying accuracy while the Lucarian gunner blew large chunks out of anyone who tried to shoot him or his human brother with twelve gage lead slugs. Blade cut through fabric and flesh to bone as solid rounds caused bloody eruptions of flesh and bone. Jonko's blood became mixed with the blood and organs of his enemies from those who fell by either his blades or to the lucario's superior marksmanship. Said Lucario foamed at the mouth slightly as he growled and barked at the Humans, enjoying the gruesome end he and his brother gave the invaders.

Finally realizing the folly of their attack against the man and Lucario, the Lightning Commanders attempted to surround them, but their new plan felled short of their hopes. Now spread back, Axel dropped the twelve gage he had been using, and replaced it with the other one before firing between two Commanders, killing them both with his specially made scatter shot rounds. As Axel worked around the circle, Jonko ran stumbling around him, using his blades to momentarily open their enemies' defenses before they fell to the Lucario's deadly rounds. However, due to their new stance, the bulky Lucario was now left relatively exposed and the bladesman had almost no actual support. Despite these faults, the duo showed as much fear and discomfort as they had when they began their counter attack... none whatsoever.

As more and more of the Commanders fell to the relentless attack, both the invading force and the pokemon hidden within the woods realized the two defenders were winning. Empowered by this fact, the pokemon slowly came forth from hiding and began to join the attack against the humans who attempted to destroy their home. Rapidly the number of dead humans began to grow as with the number of defenders increased. Lead by the Lucario and Human duo, the pokemon quickly overpowered the Commanders and massacred the remaining invaders, killing them mercilessly with their vastly superior strengths till only one human remained alive within the village.

Axel reared his head back and howled as Jonko fell. The Lucario was beside his human brother without a second of hesitation, whimpering and shaking besides him.

======FLO=====

I darted around between the other pokemon as they gathered around my trainer and their leader.

**"Elinor! Get the healers NOW!"** Axel coughed and some blood flew from his own mouth. **"I want five teams together in two minutes! Four hunting parties in the woods yesterday and some additional defenders here, MOVE!"** Axel barked out his orders as I made it to Jonko's side. His breathing was ragged and his body shook as his blood slowly leaked from the bullet holes that littered his body.

**"Jonko…"** I slowly approached his head as the other pokemon ran about to follow Axel's orders. A Gardevoir dropped to her knees besides me and hovered her hands above the nearly dead man.

**"Miss Flo, follow us, we need to move him to where we can work better."** I heard her say as Jonko's body slowly lifted from the ground. **"Grave, tend to Axel, and keep him sane."**

**"I-"** The Gallade who I was with earlier harshly gripped said Lucario's snout and shut him up. I ignored them all as I followed the floating body deeper into the village. I felt helpless, my trainer and friend was barely alive, and I could do nothing. At some point we wound up inside a small cabin that was quickly filled with other pokemon who drifted about Jonko's nearly lifeless body. They removed his shirt to get a better look at the wounds and rested him on a low table that barely held his body. I sat besides him as Elinor's eyes glowed bright with her power while she skirted about the table. I felt tears fall as I wept for Jonko's life.

**"JoJo isn't going to die."** I looked to the doorway where the large form of Axel stood shakily. He slowly came closer to the bed Jonko lay on, followed shortly by Grave and the Lucario who attacked our van. **"He's survived too much to let this stop him."** He collapsed to his knees besides Jonko.

**"Alpha."** The normal Lucario took a few steps to us before Grave grabbed her shoulder. She looked back at the green and white pokemon as he shook his head.

"Come on bro." Axel placed a paw on Jonko's chest. "You've been through rougher bits than this." Axel sniffled as tears formed in his eyes. "Remember that blood bath at Castelia? Or the invasion of Cyllage?" Axel shivered as he cried and my eyes widen. Both those battles had claimed many lives and where arguably the most destructive in all history.

**"You two were at those battles?"** I asked quietly Axel looked over at me and nodded.

**"We were at almost every battle during that war."** Axel looked back to his brother and moved his paw to Jonko's shoulder, where he gently squeezed him. **"I think the only ones we missed where a few at the start of the war and a hand full of small skirmishes."**

I looked down to my friend as his ragged breathing stopped momentarily then resumed. **"Is that why he has so many scars?"**

**"You can thank Diyablo for those."** I snapped my head back to Axel who looked down at Jonko's face. **"What do you know about them?"**

**"Diyablo and Jonko?"** I asked, he nodded. I looked back to my trainer as Elinor leaned over me and placed a hand on his face.** "Not much… I know Diyablo is a monster, but thats it. Jonko… honestly I only know what my instincts tell me about him."** I sighed sadly.

**"And that includes that she can trust him."** I looked over to the doorway again, and was shocked to see who now stood there.

**"Darkrai!"** Elinor shouted, shortly before Axed pushed both Grave and the other Lucario out of the way.

**"YOU!"** Axel grabbed hold of my master's red neck guard and dragged him into the room. **"What are you doing here?!"** He said angrily, and slammed the Legendary into the closest wall.

**"Axel!"** Grave grabbed the Larger Lucario in a headlock and tried to drag him off my master.** "Calm down, let him explain!"** Axel snarled and released him, letting the Gallade pull him back.

**"Thank you Grave."** Darkrai nodded to the duo then approached me and Jonko.** "But to answer your question, The Council has decided that I will assist in finding out what the Commanders are up to."**

**"You'll be accompanying us master?!"** I asked, then squeaked and covered my snout as I realized I had called him master. Everyone in the room looked over at me and I tried to make myself small.

**"You're a Cultist?"** The normal sized Lucario asked. Jonko suddenly lurched up into a sitting position and gasped for air. I fell back and onto the floor as he did so.

**"JoJo!"** Elinor shouted and tried to push him down.

"Brother!" Axel broke Grave's hold and ran to us. As the two laid him back down I noticed his unhealed wounds had started to bleed once again. He slowly worked his jaw and lips as though he was whispering something but I heard no sound.

**"Miss Elinor, if I may."** We looked over to Darkrai as he drifted closer to us. He laid his hand on my trainer's chest and waited. A strange dark cloud slowly covered Jonko's body as his ragged breathing slowed and steadied.

====JONKO====

It was dark. Darker than that night in the cave…

_"Sapien Hotel."_ I heard a voice say in the dark, it sounded like mine but I didn't know-

_"Trust. Go."_ Is it my voice? _"Maybe? Perhaps? Who knows?!"_ The voice in my mind laughed._ "Sapien Hotel, worry about nothing else."_

"I do-" I tried to respond.

_"YOU don't WE do. Trust and wake."_ Suddenly the darkness vanished and a bright light filled my vision.

"Zorua zorua zor."

"Gardevoir, devoir gar. Gardevoir gardevoir."

"He doesn't have the Multi-Dex, He can't understand a word your saying." I heard Axel say before blinking.

===THR===

T.H.R.; Fuck it! I'm ending it this way and not giving a crap anymore!

Axel; Shit… now I remember why we should all avoid you when your ha- _duckes to avoid being hit by recliner_

Jonko; Brother! He's still not feeling better! _Grabs Axel before a low buzzing is heard._

Arceus; Someone get - OH FUCK! _room is emptied as T.H.R. begins firing mini-gun_

T.H.R.; _panting_ … What? It's been a real shity ass week okay?


	9. Bad news

T.H.R.; -heavy sigh- Okay, first off, the previous chapter has been updated and rewritten.

Jonko; Unfortunately for me.

?; Trust me, better than some of the possible out comes.

T.H.R.; Moving on, due to a recent... occurrence, I will NOT be continuing any projects for the remainder of the month.

Axel; WHAT?!

?; Axel, he's only gotten slightly more sane than Saturday, lets not push it. Creator, put the knife down.

T.H.R.; ... -T.H.R. reveals a large knife. Axel and Jonko back away from the chair-

?; As he was saying, all projects he has been working on shall be put on hold until the start of November.

T.H.R.; However, as I am too nice, I will try and respond to any PM's, Reviews, or any seemingly random concerns as often as possible.

?; Until November, this is the author and some of the cast of Bloody Journey wishing you a much better Halloween then ours shall be.


End file.
